Demons in Equestria
by princessbinas
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into a pair of Timber Wolves and get sent to the Everfree Forest as five year olds. How will they get out of the woods this time? Will they ever stop making Discord laughing? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** We are back! Well sorta... You get the point!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Binas made this new crossover and I'm helping in a way.

**Binas:** Basically we are gonna be writing a whole new series for you bronies and pegasisters!

**Phantom Fan 21:** I never seen this show, I may not get many chapters done, plus with another crossover stories I'm working on I may not do any chapters at all.

**Both:** Let's get started!

* * *

.

* * *

"Come on! We have to get moving! We have to find the Jewel Shards before Naraku!", Inuyasha yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I. HAVE. A. TEST. TO. TAKE!", Kagome shouted as she swung one of her legs over the Bone Eater's Well.

"No you are not! You are staying here!", Inuyasha yelled back as he tried to grab Kagome and carry her away back to where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was then slammed into the ground face first by the Beads of Subjugation that were around his neck. Inuyasha's ears twitched in anger as he pulled his face out of the dirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo peeked out from behind a bush, not wanting to get in the cross fire.

"They are at it again...", Sango said.

Sango then felt a certain monk's hand travel down her back to her butt. She blushed and slapped the offending monk's hand.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!", Sango yelled.

"My hand is possessed by a demon, Sango.", Miroku said looking for an excuse.

Shippo face palmed.

"If it was then the demon would have been trying to kill Sango not rub her butt!", Shippo said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a roar. Two strange creatures jumped out of the darkness of the forest that surrounded the area. Both of them looked just like wolves but were made of various types of wood and leaves. Their eyes glowed a bright neon yellow-green and they had sharp wooden teeth. Inuyasha looked at them for a brief second before pulling out his Tessaiga.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill it.", Inuyasha said and ran over to the wooden wolves as he transformed his sword and sliced it through one of the wolves's legs.

The wolf that Inuyasha sliced began to reconnect with it's leg. Both wolves roared and pounced on Inuyasha.

"What are you gonna do? Leave splinters on me? You have to do better than that!", Inuyasha taunted as he threw one of the wolves into a tree, breaking it to bits. He did the same to the other wolf.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?", Kagome asked as she went to go tend to whatever injury Inuyasha scummed up this time.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped out of their hiding spots when they saw what the remains of the wooden wolves were doing.

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!", Miroku shouted.

The wooden wolves started reassembling into one giant wooden wolf. Inuyasha was disappointed that it would just stay down.

"COME ON! I JUST KILLED YOU!", Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his sword again, "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar slammed into the giant wolf and it was blown to bits again. This did not keep the wolf down at all. The wolf reassembled yet again. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, managing to chop off it's muzzle. The muzzle reattached to the wolf's face. It growled as it's eyes glowed brighter. Miroku tried his Wind Tunnel but the wolf managed to keep it's ground. The only thing that got sucked in where the wolf's leafy eyebrows.

"Guys, I think we should run.", Miroku deadpanned as he put his prayer beads back over his Wind Tunnel.

"I agree.", Sango said.

"We aren't running anywhere!", Inuyasha shouted as he sliced the wolf's butt off.

The wolf was not happy with Inuyasha and his friends at all now. The wolf roared as the butt reattached itself. Inuyasha saw the wolf's eyes as the wolf's neck turned until it was facing Inuyasha. The wolf swallowed Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!", Everyone screamed.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again, just for the wolf to eat it too. The wolf then swallowed Sango. Kirara changed into her larger form and dove into the wolf's mouth the try to save Sango and the others in there.

"SANGO! YOU WILL PAY FOR EATING HER!", Miroku yelled finally losing it and threw several Spirit Wards at the wooden wolf.

The wolf shock off the Spirit Wards as if they were nothing and swallowed Miroku.

"When I said that Miroku needed to be punished for being a perv, I didn't mean it this way!", Shippo yelled in fright and tried to run away from the wolf.

The wolf bashed Shippo in the head and swallowed the passed out fox demon.

Kagome was the only one left now. She aimed an arrow at it.

"SPIT OUT MY FRIENDS NOW!", Kagome yelled.

The wolf roared and charged at her. Kagome fired a Sacred Arrow at the wooden wolf. As the wolf pounced on Kagome, a bright swirl of multi colored light flashed before Kagome's eyes. Before she knew it, the world went black.

* * *

Kagome started hearing chatter all around her. She could barely make anything out.

"Is... Okay?"

"I... wait."

"I... alright."

"Kagome... Wench!"

The last one definitely sounded like Inuyasha. She opened her eyes a bit for a headache to come. She saw the blurry figures that she could safely say were her friends. When her vision cleared, she saw she was in a dark forest with them. One difference, they were all now six-year olds physically. Kagome looked at herself, she too was affected by the age change. She was glad that mentally she was unchanged. Their clothes were also affected by this, thankfully. She did NOT want have to deal with Miroku being a pervert and drooling all over them.

"What happened? I remember the wolf eating you guys and that I shot that strange wolf with a Sacred Arrow. I then saw these swirls of bright-colored light before blacking out.", Kagome said, her voice was now a few pitches higher but still sound the same.

"KAGOME! YOUR AWAKE!", Shippo yelled as he hugged Kagome.

Shippo and Kirara were the least affected out of the group, Shippo mainly due to being so young already and Kirara due to being able to shift between adult and kitten form at will.

Kirara shifted into her kitten form and rubbed herself on Kagome's cheek.

"So where are we?", Sango asked.

"I have no idea but I feel a lot of spiritual energy everywhere. It's like the forest is literally, alive...", Miroku said.

"Feh! If the forest is alive then where are the tap dancing trees?", Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Is there a such thing as tap dancing trees?", Shippo asked in confusion.

Miroku grew annoyed at Inuyasha's sarcasm.

"I did not mean it that way Inuyasha.", Miroku said.

"Let's get moving, we need to find away out of here. If Miroku's right, then we maybe attacked by the forest.", Kagome said.

* * *

The forest was really strange. The trees had scary faces on them, forcing Shippo to hide his face in Kirara's fur. Inuyasha was annoyed at Shippo's fear.

"Shippo, you are a demon! Demons don't get scared!", Inuyasha said.

"I am not trying! It's just the trees are so evil-looking!", Shippo sniffled.

"Inuyasha be nice.", Sango snapped, "I will ask Kagome to sit you."

Inuyasha had a look of fear etched across his face. Shippo snickered at the irony.

"So the demon who tells me that demons don't get scared gets scared!", Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha smacked Shippo in the head, making a rather large lump form. Shippo started crying.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face. He pulled himself out of the dirt to see everyone has moved on forward without him.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! TRAITORS!", Inuyasha yelled and chased after them.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying around the Everfree Forest, practicing some advanced flying skills by using the forest's geography as an obstacle course.

"Ha! This so easy!", Rainbow Dash gloated to herself as she did ten barrel rolls in the air as she dodged some of the trees, "I will be a Wonderbolt in no time!"

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ME! TRAITORS!"

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up when she heard that. Her signature sly smile appeared on her face.

"Good thing I brought something with me...", Rainbow Dash said as she picked up her napping cloud and snickered mischievously.

Rainbow Dash dipped the cloud into some water, filling it up with water.

"This is gonna be so sweet!", Rainbow Dash said and flew to where she heard the sound from.

As soon she was above her targets, despite not getting a good view of them, Rainbow Dash positioned the cloud above the targets. And with a few leaps on the cloud, a torrential amount of water fell from the cloud on to the targets. Rainbow Dash snickered at their screams of shock before breaking out into full-blown laughter.

"MAN! I can't believe Pinkie Pie missed me do a fantastic prank!", Rainbow Dash said between laughs.

"No I didn't."

Rainbow Dash yelped just to find Pinkie Pie, in a tree branch, suit next to her.

"When did you get here Pinkie Pie?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have been here. I am practicing my spying skills. Did I do good?", Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah up until the point you made yourself known.", Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash then decided to see how her prank victims were handling their fate. This is when she got a good look at them.

* * *

The group was ringing their clothes out from the massive splash of water.

"Who the heck did that?!", Inuyasha asked, "Was it you Shippo?"

"It wasn't me! I swear!", Shippo said.

They heard laughter from the forest. Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like we have been pranked by someone else.", Miroku said, "Considering the laughter is coming from above us."

"Feh! If it's coming from above, then I will have to take a good look!", Inuyasha said and started climbing the tree that the laughter came from, "No one pranks me and gets away with it!"

Once Inuyasha reach the top, he came face to face with a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail. Both yelped in surprise and fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S A FALLING PARTY! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN! YIPPIE!", a new voice sounded.

Everyone in the group was weirded out by the sudden joyful yelling. On the ground was Inuyasha and the cyan pony. Inuyasha got a better look at the pony to see it had wings.

"What the heck?", Inuyasha and the cyan pony asked simultaneously.

"DEMON!", Inuyasha yelled with annoyance as grabbed the handle of his sword.

"What gives you that idea, chump?!", The cyan pony asked giving a glare at Inuyasha, "Never seen a pegasus before, huh?!"

Shippo looked off to the side to see a light pink pony with a curly hot pink mane and tail fall to the ground laughing. Shippo approached the pink pony with curiosity as the pony giggled. The pink pony then saw Shippo and gave a large smile.

"AW! YOU ARE SO CUTE!", The pink pony yelled in joy and hugged Shippo.

Shippo giggled a bit.

"Thanks.", Shippo said making the pony gasp.

"YOU CAN TALK?! I am Pinkie Pie and I will happily be your friend!", the pink pony said.

Shippo was glad that the ponies they ran into were friendly. Well at least one of the two... Pinkie Pie put Shippo on her back and ran around with him on her back.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were confused by the newcomers. The one named Pinkie Pie seemed overly nice and very happy while to rainbow haired pegasus seemed to be very rash and a bit of jerk and seemed to almost be on Inuyasha's level of jerkosity.

"Inuyasha! Cut it out!", Kagome called out finally as Inuyasha wrestled with the cyan pony, "Don't make me sit you!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground in front of the cyan pony as soon as Kagome said the word sit. Kagome saw what she did.

"Oops. Sorry...", Kagome said.

"Like that makes me feel better...", Inuyasha mumbled.

The cyan pony's eyes watered up as she started snickering, holding her laughter. Finally she broke out into laughter as she fell over on to her back in laughter.

"What are ya? A dog?!", The cyan pony laughed.

"You better shut up right now, demon...", Inuyasha growled as his ears flattened against his head

"Inuyasha, the ponies aren't demons. I don't sense any demonic energy in them.", Miroku said as he whacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff.

"Hey, have you guys seen Pinkie Pie? She about the same size as me, she is pink, loves throwing parties, and has a cutie mark with three balloons.", The cyan pony said while giving Inuyasha a bit of a glare.

Everyone looked at the cyan pony in confusion.

"Who names their child Pinkie Pie? That is like naming a dog Fluffy Poo.", Sango said earning a glare from Inuyasha that read 'shut up right now'.

"Oh yeah? Well then, why don't you tell me your names then? That way we can see what name is more ridiculous.", The cyan pony said as she flew up to Sango's face with a slightly annoyed expression.

"My name is Sango and this is Kirara.", Sango said as she gestured to herself the Kirara.

Kiara meowed. The cyan pony looked at Miroku.

"I am Miroku and I would ask you to bare my children but I am not a zoophile.", Miroku said just to get slapped by Sango.

The cyan pony frowned at Miroku with disgust.

"Even if I were whatever you were, there is no way I am gonna date a pervert!", The cyan pony said and looked at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome and the guy who accused you of being a demon is Inuyasha. I think you bruised his ego a bit.", Kagome said.

"Who asked you to give it my name, Wench?", Inuyasha asked annoyed.

The cyan pony then looked at them all. They were strange things after all.

"Can you please tell us your name?", Kagome asked.

"Well since you asked nicely, unlike a certain guy.", The cyan pony said looking at Inuyasha with a 'I got my eyes on you' glare, "My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

"Now that I have noticed, where's Shippo?", Sango asked.

"I am over here!", Shippo yelled as he rode on Pinkie Pie's back to where they were.

"Oh there you are Pinkie Pie. Say, what's that on your back?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"This my new friend, Shippo! He's so cute and nice!", Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down.

Shippo hopped off Pinkie Pie's back and climbed on to Kirara.

"Say, can you help us? We are lost and I think the forest is driving Inuyasha a bit crazy.", Kagome said.

"Who said I was getting crazy, Wench?!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said making Inuyasha face plant once more.

"We will but on one condition, that's if Inu-whatever doesn't pick any fights with the residents.", Rainbow Dash said sternly as she got in Inuyasha's face with a glare that made Inuyasha uncomfortable.

Inuyasha growled. He was not going to like this trip one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Here is chapter 2 folks. Enjoy!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Still haven't seen the show but the chapter is funny.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends, with the help of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, managed to find their way out of the Everfree Forest. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were blown away by the peaceful innocence the place had. Inuyasha, well, didn't really care.

"What's so special about this place that makes you guys gawk at it? I don't see you guys gawking at random things like the sky in the Feudal Era.", Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, have you taken a good look?", Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took another look.

"Feh! I see nothing!", Inuyasha said.

Miroku shook his head in disdain at Inuyasha's ignorance.

"You can be so dense sometimes, Inuyasha.", Kagome muttered.

"HEY! SLOWPOKES! HURRY UP WOULD YA?!", Rainbow Dash shouted with annoyance from a distance.

Inuyasha growled a bit as he gave the child turned Miroku a nasty glare that no five-year old should ever pull or see. Everyone then started running to catch up with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie started to think a bit.

"I just realized something! We have to get to Ponyville quick!", Pinkie Pie said in panic and ran away at impossible speeds.

"I will never know how she even does it...", Rainbow Dash muttered. "There are days where I wonder if she's a Unicorn disguised as an Earth Pony."

"Why did she say we have to go to this pony-whatever place quickly?", Inuyasha asked when he finally got everyone to catch up.

"I have a feeling she is up to something... Again...", Rainbow Dash said giving another glare at Inuyasha before taking off into the skies again.

* * *

When they finally entered Ponyville, the residents, which were ponies of all types, stopped what they were doing and froze. They had looks of shock, confusion, and a bit of fright. They screamed and ran into their houses. Inuyasha, who was used to being hated, didn't really care and gave his signature 'I don't care' look.

"I never seen so many ponies in my life.", Sango said, "I never thought there was a place were they lived like people."

"I sense some more spiritual energy in the area and it seems really innocent. It's like this place is a child's fantasy.", Miroku said taking in the peacefulness of the area, "It's like the world here is still young and knows nothing of evil."

Suddenly pies sprang up from the ground and slammed into Inuyasha's face.

"GAH! WHO THE HECK DID THAT?!", Inuyasha screamed with anger.

A twisted laughter sounded through the area, making Rainbow Dash face hoof.

"Nevermind... A new energy is present. It's not as innocent as the energy already present but it's not evil or demonic. It's more of mischievous and chaotic.", Miroku said.

"I agree.", Kagome said.

"How the heck is innocence chaotic?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe in the same way when the truth hurts you so much, that a lie can be easier to take...", A twisted voice spoke.

"Not again... DISCORD! SHOW YOURSELF OR YOUR GONNA GET IT!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

In a flash of white light, a strange creature with mashed up animal parts appeared. In a way, it reminded Inuyasha of a demon even though it wasn't.

"What the heck are you?", Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony!", The creature said as he took a glass of chocolate milk and started to literally drink the glass itself.

Discord discarded the chocolate milk, that retained the shape of the container as if it were frozen, making it explode confetti in the face of pegasus with a gray coat, yellow mane, seven bubbles on her flank, and crossed gold eyes. The pony gave Discord a 'really' look before flying off. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gave questioning looks wondering what the heck was wrong with Discord.

"Yeah we know that _Dip_cord.", Rainbow Dash said making Shippo snicker.

"But how could they not know?", Discord said as he slithered around Rainbow Dash.

"We are not from here.", Kagome said, weirded out by Discord, "We are from Japan. Well different time periods in Japan. I am from the twenty-first century while Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango are from the Feudal Era."

"Time travel. I was going to do that to Equestria before I was reformed...", Discord mused.

"Reformed?", Shippo asked.

"It's quite a fascinating tale that Rainbow Dash and her friends need to tell you sometime.", Discord said as he held Rainbow Dash and gave her a nuggie, messing up her mane.

"Discord, you love sticking Ponyville into very odd situations, don't ya?", Rainbow Dash asked rather annoyed.

"Why of course! What fun would it be here if there was no bumps in the road?", Discord said letting Rainbow Dash go and started slithering around Kagome, "Besides, we have the perfect bumps in the road right here."

Inuyasha glared daggers at Discord's behavior. And stormed up to him.

"Get away from Kagome right now or I will kill ya!", Inuyasha sneered.

Discord laughed his head off, literally, creeping Inuyasha and the others out. Kagome was more disturbed than anything else.

"How can you kill the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony? Hmmm?", Discord asked coming out of Inuyasha's ear, making Inuyasha really uncomfortable and rather annoyed, "Think of it if you can."

Discord laughed at Inuyasha's mixed emotion face and turned into a cat.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?", Discord asked as he removed Inuyasha's tongue before returning it.

Inuyasha was getting even more ticked off.

"Uhhh... Discord sir. Ticking Inuyasha off isn't the smartest thing to do.", Shippo said.

"Why is that?", Discord said making his face part of Shippo's tail.

"Inuyasha is really hotheaded and a bit stupid sometimes.", Shippo said.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIPPO?!", Inuyasha snapped and bashed Shippo in the head, making Shippo cry.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled making Inuaysha's five-year old body slam into the ground non-stop, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Discord watched the events unfold in amusement. Rainbow Dash backed away slowly from the escalating violence. Miroku placed his hand where it didn't belong on Sango.

"PERVERT!", Sango yelled and slapped Miroku hard on the cheek.

Discord was having an even harder time containing his laughter at the chaos that developed. The best part, all he had to do was talk to Shippo!

"This is so priceless! Look at you guys! Why didn't I even run into you guys in the first place?! This chaos is so enjoyable!", Discord said loving how much chaos was going on.

Rainbow Dash got in Discord's face with a glare.

"Oh yeah? What did you do to cause it this time?", Rainbow Dash sneered.

"Nothing. I did not use any of my powers to cause this chaos. They caused it all by themselves.", Discord said laughing as he flashed away.

"CUT IT OUT GUYS!", Shippo yelled, making everyone freeze in their tracks.

Inuyasha was finally able to pull himself out of the ten foot ditch Kagome forced him to make with all of the sit commands. Kagome shut her mouth. Miroku stopped thinking of ways to grope Sango. Finally, Sango stopped thinking of ways to punish Miroku for his groping. Rainbow Dash felt ready to kick everyone who was involved in the fight.

"Alright, that's enough! Why were you guys arguing?!", Rainbow Dash scolded, "What did you guys do? Wake up on the wrong side of the hay or something?!"

"I was not arguing at all. I was admiring Sango's-.", Miroku said just for Sango to stuff Miroku's mouth with a wad of hay that was lying around.

"Save your breath, Miroku.", Sango exasperated.

"Okay, I don't want to know now!", Rainbow Dash said raising her hoof in Miroku's face, not wanting to hear another word before turning to the one who caused the chaos, "And you are coming with me."

Rainbow Dash got behind Inuyasha and kicked him into the air until he landed on her back. Shippo and the others tried not to laugh at the way he fell onto Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash then carried Inuyasha off. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo followed behind.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle! Ya here?!", Rainbow Dash call out into a tree turned into a library, literally.

Out of the massive pile of books popped out a lavender pony with a horn and pegasus wings. She had a violet mane and tail with purple and magenta streaks. Her mane and tail were extremely messy. Her eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep.

"Uh Twilight? You okay? Did you spend the entire night reading?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes.", Twilight mumbled in her half awake-half asleep voice, "I did..."

"Let me guess, the whole princess thing has you nervous.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh huh.", Twilight said getting herself out of the book mess.

Inuyasha was ready to punch a wall at how stupid the place was.

A little purple lizard thing with green scaled on his back wondered up to Inuyasha, who was still on Rainbow Dash's back.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's this freak of nature on your back?", The lizard asked.

Inuyasha fumed.

"What did you say lizard?", Inuyasha sneered as he showed Spike his sharp canines, scaring the lizard a bit.

"AH!", The lizard yelped.

"Relax Spike, this grumpy jerk on my back is someone who caused a ruckus today and gave Discord more than a fair share of chaos to witness.", Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight looked at Inuyasha and gasped.

"I never seen anything like this!", Twilight said as her eyes screamed 'discovery', "Where did you find it?!"

"I AM NOT AN IT!", Inuyasha yelled, "I AM A HE YOU DUMB PONIES!"

Twilight paid no mind to Inuyasha's nasty attitude and examined him. She then lifted him up with her magic and took a look at everything she could see.

"I found him in the Everfree Forest.", Rainbow Dash said.

"That can explain the feral appearance and ears.", Twilight said looking at Inuyasha's teeth and dog ears, "Along with the bad smell."

"CAN YA STOP THAT YOU STUPID PONY?! I AM NOT SOME KIND OF TOY! GO SLAY THE FOX NOT ME!", Inuyasha shouted and pointed behind Twilight.

Twilight turned around and saw Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, making Twilight light up like Christmas. Shippo automatically knew what Inuyasha was trying to pull. Twilight dropped Inuyasha and lifted Shippo and Miroku into the air to examine them next.

"I never seen such creatures! This has to be the greatest scientific discovery yet!", Twilight said with stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha laughed at the looks on Miroku and Shippo's faces.

"Inuyasha you are so mean!", Shippo whined.

"They can talk! That's even more fascinating!", Twilight said and started writing things down on parchment with her quill via magic, causing her to drop Miroku and Shippo on accident from her magical grip.

"Uh we have names you know.", Sango said as she made sure Miroku was alright while Kagome made sure Shippo and Inuyasha were alright.

"And we are not science experiments.", Kagome said.

"Oh... Sorry. Got carried away there.", Twilight said sheepishly.

"Nice going wench! You had to shoot that wolf made of wood with a Sacred Arrow!", Inuyasha spat in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash frowned at Inuyasha's choice of words while Twilight gasped.

"You ran into a TIMBER WOLF?!", Twilight said in shock.

"So that's what that was called? It did start out as two until I chopped it up with a Wind Scar.", Inuyasha said.

"Yep, that's a Timber Wolf.", Twilight said.

"A Timber Wolf?", Shippo asked.

"A Timber Wolf is a creature made of nothing but wood and leaves and is very dangerous and hard to get rid of. Recently they have been disappearing by unknown means. I am not sure how though.", Twilight explained.

"So this is where they have been coming from because when Kagome was returning to her own time, two of them appeared.", Miroku said.

"We tried fighting them off but they kept pulling themselves back together as if they couldn't be killed.", Sango said.

"Eventually the Timber Wolves became one and ate all of us except for Kagome.", Shippo said with slight fear.

"The wench then shot it, saw a stupid colorful light, and we ended up here as stinkin' five year olds who can't even kill a stinkin' bug.", Inuyasha said rudely with no remorse.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome snapped.

"Feh! It's true.", Inuyasha muttered.

"You have a really nasty bad attitude, Inuyasha.", Rainbow Dash said, not amused by Inuyasha's choice of words.

"Like I care!", Inuyasha said.

Twilight face hoofed.

"Oh brother. So how did exactly he do to make Discord laugh some much?", Twilight said.

"He bashed Shippo in the head and Kagome told him to sit. Like this.", Rainbow Dash said and face Inuyasha with a smirk, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped in fright and braced himself. He then noticed that it didn't work a smirked in victory.

"It didn't work.", Rainbow Dash said pouting in defeat.

"Ha! Just figured that out now, stupid?", Inuyasha gloated and laughed at Rainbow Dash's misery of having to deal with someone who was an even bigger jerk than herself.

"I was hoping that would work...", Miroku muttered.

"Let me. SIT BOY!", Kagome said, making Inuyasha's face meet the floor, cutting Inuyasha's laughter off.

"She had to say it...", Inuyasha pouted as he lifted his head out of the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Binas:** Chapter 3 is here. Now let's continue the story.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Lot of SITS in this chapter, Sorry I can't help with writing the chapters with Binas but we are still partners. So I'm helping in any way I can.

* * *

.

* * *

Twilight was pondering on what to do. Since they could speak, she could host interviews with them and record her findings. She approached Kagome and dragged her to a table with her magic. Inuyasha was not very happy with this at all.

"HEY! PUT KAGOME DOWN!", Inuyasha shouted and put his hand on Tessaiga.

Twilight place Kagome in a chair, easing Inuyasha and Kagome a bit in their own way. Twilight took another chair and sat down in it and brought over several sheets of parchment and a lot of ink with a few quills with her magic.

"What are you doing?", Kagome asked.

"Twilight's just wanting to study you. I am guessing since you can talk she will interview you. It's a lot better than having a few samples taken and her usual experiments.", Rainbow Dash said snickering at Kagome's expression.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's distress and charged at Twilight with his Tessaiga in hand. Twilight and Rainbow Dash yelped in fright. Kagome got very angry and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze in his tracks and dwarfed at her anger.

"Uhhh... Kagome... It's not what it's looks like!", Inuyasha said in defense.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and started to mope and pout at his punishment. He also used his wonderful vocabulary under his breath to describe the situation on how it could have been avoided, AKA 'Kagome shouldn't have shot the darn Timber Wolf'. He was lucky Kagome didn't hear it.

"Alright, what is your species called?", Twilight asked as she wrote down the question as she waited for the answer.

"Human. Don't you have humans around here?", Kagome said.

"We don't. You guys are the first hue-mans I have ever seen actually.", Twilight said as she jotted down the answer.

With embarrassment, she looked up to Kagome for help on spelling the word. She hated the feeling of not knowing how to spell words that were so weird sounding and foreign! Kagome spelled out the word for her.

"Next question, do humans have a Cutie Mark?", Twilight asked.

"What's a Cutie Mark?", Kagome asked.

"Cuties Marks symbolize our special talents. Mine for instance is a six pointed magenta star surrounded by five white four pointed stars. I got it when I was taking an Entrance Exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Let's say it appeared after I caused a bunch of magical accidents after completing the exam like turning the proctors into plants. They were turned back though.", Twilight said.

"So your talent is magic?", Kagome asked, "I thought you were about science."

"Here in Equestria magic and science work hoof in hoof. I am not sure about your home though.", Twilight said jotting down more notes along with question and answer.

"We don't have magic at all. The closest to magic we had was Priestess Powers and Demonic Energy and is only found in the Feudal Era.", Kagome said.

Twilight went wide eyed in horror.

"No magic?! This is uncanny!", Twilight said and jotted more notes down.

The interview continued to go. Inuyasha was getting very impatient and just wanted it to end. The most boring part to him was the part where Kagome told Twilight about human terminology and basic body parts.

* * *

After Twilight dried Kagome of answers she went for the next person to interview. She choose Shippo.

"Okay, your name is Shippo right?", Twilight asked.

"Yes.", Shippo said.

"You look a lot different from Kagome, why is that?", Twilight asked.

"I am a fox demon.", Shippo said.

"What's the difference between a human and a demon?", Twilight asked making Inuyasha snicker.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You will get your chance to say stupid things when it's your turn.", Shippo said and got bashed in the head by Inuyasha.

"That question is pretty obvious!", Inuyasha snorted.

Twilight used her magic and placed Inuyasha in Spike's old time out chair, making Spike laugh.

"Who knew my old time out chair would get put to use!", Spike said laughing as he petted Kirara.

"Shut up, Spike!", Inuyasha snapped.

"As for your question, even though Inuyasha interrupted, there is some pretty obvious differences.", Shippo said.

"And what are the most common differences?", Twilight asked.

"Most demons have a two forms, or from what I know from Kagome about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Most of the time they pretty much human except for a few differences like our ears being what Kagome calls 'elf ears', and in other cases, tails.", Shippo said pulling on his ears and wagging his tail for emphases.

Twilight jotted that down.

"So what can demons do?", Twilight asked.

"It depends on the demon. Fox demons can use illusions and tricks from a small age. Inuyasha however is very rash and cocky about his abilities. There was one time where he would keep showing off his Wind Scar and slam it around as if it were a toy until Kagome sat him. He's such an idiot.", Shippo said.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!", Inuyasha yelled but was ignored.

Once more, the interview donned on and on, ticking Inuyasha off. The worse part, Shippo was mocking him and he could do nothing to wipe the smirk off Shippo's face. Another was the fact he though he saw Discord's snickering face in the window why he was scratching his ear with his foot, causing Inuyasha to fall out of the time out chair with a yelp of surprise.

* * *

"Please behave and watch your mouth.", Kagome said as Inuyasha took a seat in front of Twilight.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, wench.", Inuyasha said with no remorse.

"Okay, first off, why do you have dog ears?", Twilight asked.

Inuyasha seriously wanted to punch Twilight for asking that.

"I am dog demon. Got a problem with that?", Inuyasha asked.

Twilight wrote down question and answer along with a note for how rude Inuyasha is.

"I don't but aren't demons suppose to have elf ears?", Twilight asked.

Inuyasha was getting even more ticked off every passing second. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"That's full demons, wench.", Inuyasha spat.

"So you are saying your not a demon completely?", Twilight asked.

Inuyasha face palmed as his anger was rising even more quickly.

"I am HALF demon, happy now?!", Inuyasha yelled rudely.

Twilight was not enjoying the rudeness that Inuyasha gave her. She gave a glare at Inuyasha.

'_I wish Fluttershy was here, she would know how to calm him down..._', Twilight thought.

"How did you become half demon?", Twilight asked, thus receiving a very nasty dirty look from Inuyasha.

"I WAS BORN THIS WAY! NOW WILL YOU GET AWAY FROM THOSE QUESTIONS BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE!", Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled, "She didn't know that you can be sensitive about those questions! SIT BOY! NOW THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW SOME COURTESY FOR ONCE AND SWALLOW YOUR OVER-SIZED EGO!"

Inuyasha was forcefully sent to the ground twice, thus knocking over the table and almost crushing the chair from the force of the impact. Even Twilight was glaring at Inuyasha.

"I think that's enough for today. I already got more than enough information for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.", Twilight said, "As for where you will be staying, Kagome will stay here with me, Inuyasha will stay with Fluttershy, Sango and Kirara with Apple Jack, Miroku with Rarity, and Shippo with Pinkie Pie. I will go let them know right now."

Twilight then gathered up Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with her magic and dashed out the door.

"You know Twilight, Rainbow Dash did say practice using your wings!", Spike shouted.

Twilight sighed, and started to somewhat fly. She wobbled in the air and crashed landed five feet away, and lost her concentration. Inuyasha laughed at her failed flying attempt just to be swatted with Miroku's staff.

"Twilight is trying to show us hospitality. You shouldn't be so rude to her. After all she is giving us a place to stay.", Miroku said.

"Miroku's right. We are not sure if we are even able to sleep outside here. You saw what Discord can do, imagine what he could do while we sleep.", Sango said and Kirara meowed in agreement.

"So do what Kagome said and suck up your pride!", Shippo said.

Twilight picked them up again with magic and trotted down the dirt road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Binas:** Chapter 4 is up and running. Now for what happens in each household. Here are the locations the gang will be staying at:

Inuyasha with Fluttershy (There's a reason why I changed it from Pinkie Pie. ;) Some certain fans who love chocolate milk will get it...) Sango and Kirara with Apple Jack Miroku with Rarity Shippo with Pinkie Pie Kagome with Twilight Sparkle

I did most of them based on personality and a few on torture *Cough*Miroku and maybe Inuyasha*Cough*. Now hopefully this will make you guys laugh yourself to pieces.

I decided to make it after Castle-Mania for this story. Don't worry, Phantom Fan knows. It is evident that during Castle-Mania, Twilight is back in Ponyville.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Unlike the last three season of MLP, I watching all the episodes of season four. I check the chapter out, it is funny enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

Twilight set Inuyasha down with her magic as she knocked on Fluttershy's door. Inuyasha was hoping Fluttershy was not as crazy as the other ponies. He nearly got into a fight with Apple Jack, Rarity forced him into a bath tub, and Pinkie Pie's 'emergency' turned out to be a surprise party. Inuyasha in Pinkie Pie's terms was good at slicing cake with a sword.

Twilight rolled her eyes and opened the door to see a pale yellow pegasus with a pastel pink mane and tail feeding a small group of bunnies.

"Oh sorry Twilight. I was busy feeding my animal friends.", the pegasus said.

"It's okay Fluttershy. Look I need your help, Inuyasha and his friends ran into some Timber Wolves and Inuyasha needs a place to stay without throwing a fit over what he thinks is annoying and demeaning.", Twilight said.

"Oh dear! I am glad he is okay! Where is he?", Fluttershy said.

All Inuyasha could gather from Fluttershy's voice was that it was so quiet that he had a hard time hearing her right. But at least it wasn't a loud boisterous voice that would threaten to kill in sensitive sense of hearing every second.

Twilight then picked him up again with her magic. Oh how he hated the feeling of not being able to move at will. Twilight then placed him in front of Fluttershy.

"I never seen anything like him... So a Timber Wolf hurt the poor guy and his friends? That's so terrible!", Fluttershy still quiet as ever with pain in her eyes, "I will try everything I can do to help!"

"No need to pity me.", Inuyasha said rudely with no remorse.

Twilight glared at Inuyasha right in the eyes just for Inuyasha to return it.

"Sorry about his attitude. For some reason he thinks he's top dog.", Twilight said.

Inuyasha growled at what Twilight said.

"Say that again! I dare ya, wench!", Inuyasha said sounding offended.

Twilight kicked Inuyasha lightly in the shin, making him even more annoyed. Fluttershy hid in her mane a bit.

"Maybe he's that way because he wasn't treated right. Like I said I will try to help him.", Fluttershy said coming out of her mane a bit.

"Now be good Inuyasha or I will make sure Kagome is around you to make sure you don't mouth off again. Fluttershy is shy and very sensitive. All she does is want to help you so don't make a stink about it.", Twilight said sternly.

"Ya whatever.", Inuyasha said with his ears flopping over as he gave a 'I don't care' look.

But secretly, Inuyasha was scared for his life cause if Kagome found out how rude he has been since he left with Twilight, she would sit him until there was a nice crater that could swallow Twilight's house whole.

Twilight left and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha was now alone with Fluttershy in a house full of wild animals and a familiar chuckle. Inuyasha was gonna kill Twilight for this, but anything is better than being stuck with Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Shippo was having a blast. Pinkie Pie was teaching him how to make lollipops, one of his favorite treats from Kagome's time. Pinkie Pie even showed him how to make them in all kinds of flavors. From Caramel Apple to what Pinkie called 'Raspberry sourly sugary delight'. It was a weird name but matched the taste. It did taste sweet and sour at the same time with a hint of raspberries, thus making it a delightful flavor of lollipops.

"Isn't this so much fun?", Pinkie asked.

"It is! I can't wait to share these with Kagome!", Shippo said holding two hand fulls of lollipops with a large smile.

"Maybe afterwards I can teach you how to make treats that even babies can have! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are happy that I made them for their fouls, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, cause they just love them!", Pinkie said hopping around.

Shippo bounced around with Pinkie, he was having the most fun he has ever had. Nothing could ruin it! Not even Inuyasha could because he wasn't even around to spoil it!

* * *

Miroku was not having fun at all. He was wearing a slightly annoyed face as he had to stand still.

"Please don't move now, I am at a very tricky area where everything must be precise.", Rarity said as she sketched out Miroku's body, "Once I am done you may move around again."

Rarity insisted on making diagrams for new mannequins so she could send them over to a carpenter to make the actual mannequin. Miroku hated to make a lady, human or not, cry. Rarity threatened him with tears and sorrow that was rather excessive.

"Alright, there. You may move around now. Let me go make a copy so I can ship this off and get the mannequins made.", Rarity said as she pulled out another sheet of paper and began to make a copy.

Miroku then could finally stretch. He was sure that Inuyasha would never let him live this down if he ever found out.

* * *

Sango and Kirara followed Apple Jack into the Apple Orchard.

"Here she is. The Apple Family Orchard. Been in mah family for generations since Ponyville was first founded.", Apple Jack said, "Come on, ready to help out?"

"I guess so. Come on Kirara.", Sango said as Kirara meowed on Sango's shoulder.

Kirara hoped off Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger form in a burst of flames, shocking Apple Jack a bit.

"Whoa! What was that?", Apple Jack asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention Kirara was a cat demon. She can transform herself and is pretty strong. Don't worry, the fire won't spread.", Sango said.

"Alrighty then, let's get pickin'. YEEEE HAWWW!", Apple Jack said and went into the orchard to buck apple out of the trees.

Sango rode on Kirara through the orchard to reach the apples. She would have been to reach them if she wasn't in a five year old's body, but Kirara was able to help her reach.

And that went on for the whole day.

* * *

"Alright Kagome, when assisting Twilight, you have to make sure every book is organized not just by title and genre but by author as well. It's a tricky task but it makes it very easy to find books later. Not only that, Twilight thinks a disaster will happen if one book is not where it belongs.", Spike explained and demonstrated by placing books where they belonged.

Kagome started placing books were they belonged. One after another, title by title, genre by genre, and author by author, it was all a tedious task. Luckily she didn't mess up a single placement, but she did drop a bunch of books.

"Don't worry, Twilight drops books all the time now. Her wings aren't exactly friendly when it comes to books or flying or flying with books.", Spike said remembering every accident with books caused by her wings.

Kagome snickered a bit. She was glad to have some peace and quiet without Inuyasha around to ruin it. She then thought about all of the insults he typical throws around.

'_I hope this Fluttershy pony isn't having a hard time with Inuyasha. Who knows what could happen._', Kagome thought.

While thinking, Kagome accidently knocked over a few books. One was titled 'Predictions and Prophecies'. She put the other books she knocked over away and started reading 'Predictions and Prophecies'.

_The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal._

That paragraph struck Kagome the most. Kagome wondered if this was going to come true.

"Don't fret about that. Twilight and her friends already took care of that.", Spike said looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you mean? If it's already happened then where is the eternal night?", Kagome asked.

"It's hard to explain since I was asleep when it all happened. I am a baby dragon after all.", Spike said, "Twilight was actually there so it's best to ask her."

"Ask me what?", Twilight asked as she entered.

"Oh Kagome here was looking through a book and ran into the prophecy about the whole Mare in the Moon incident. She started to worry about it and I reassured her that it has already happened. She asks 'Where is the eternal night'. I guessed she didn't know the story well so I decided to tell her to ask you.", Spike said.

"Okay, well the story goes back to last year's Summer Sun Celebration. Back then I was a regular old unicorn who was studying magic under Princess Celestia's wings directly. I preferred books over friends and was always studying. My studying eventually led me to discovering about Nightmare Moon's appearance and the Elements of Harmony.", Twilight said, "I then read that book you were reading and did the same thing, worrying. I then was sent to Ponyville to over look the preparations and meet my friends. Eventually at night, I was the only one who saw the stars approach the moon to free Nightmare Moon from the moon. That's when Nightmare Moon kidnapped Celestia."

"Get to the good part please Twilight.", Spike said yawning.

"Spike!", Kagome snapped.

"It's okay. After that I pretty much tore apart the library for a book that would tell me what the Elements of Harmony were and where to find them. Pinkie Found the book and I learned what they were and where they were last seen. Once we entered the ruins of the old castle where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna once lived in. When we found them, I used my magic to ignite a spark from the elements. Nightmare then appeared and we had a fight. The fight led up to Nightmare shattering the Elements.", Twilight said, "When my friends arrived a spark ignited inside me, thus bringing the Elements of Harmony back and revealing the sixth element. We then used the elements to purify Nightmare Moon of her jealousy and hatred, turning her back into Princess Luna."

"So Nightmare Moon was Princess Luna?!", Kagome asked.

"Yes, jealousy turned her into Nightmare Moon. She jealous of Princess Celestia because everypony played in Princess Celestia's day.", Twilight said.

"So Princess Luna thought no one liked her night?", Kagome asked.

"Exactly. Princess Celestia was the one who placed Nightmare Moon into the moon when Princess Luna wouldn't listen to reason.", Twilight said.

"What are the Elements of Harmony exactly other than the weapons you and your friends used?", Kagome asked.

"The Elements of Harmony are made of six parts: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic.", Twilight said.

"There's six elements and six of you guys, so are guys connected?", Kagome asked.

"Yes. Me and my friends each represent a fraction of the Elements of Harmony. Apple Jack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Pinkie Pie is Laughter, Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, and I have the element of Magic.", Twilight said, "And the Elements of Harmony helped me understand the magic of friendship."

'_If the Elements when combined represent Friendship, that would mean that it could have some of the properties of the Shikon Jewel in a way._', Kagome thought, '_That could mean if Naraku was to ever find out about them, that means he would use it for evil!_'

"By any chance can the Elements of Harmony grant wishes or power?", Kagome asked.

"Uh no. They were used to defend Equestria from evil and only those who can wield them can use them to defend against or defeat evil.", Twilight said.

"What do you mean by were?", Kagome asked.

"Long story short, Discord one thousand years ago planted Plunderseeds which are seeds made from Discord's chaotic magic that brings nothing but chaos. Those seeds didn't sprout until recently due to the Tree of Harmony preventing them from growing. When the tree started losing it's magic, the Plunderseeds started growing and we had to fix that by giving up the Elements of Harmony to the tree to restore it.", Twilight said.

Kagome's head spun from the new acquired information. Well at least the Elements of Harmony were safe and Naraku will never get his hands on them nor be able to use them.

* * *

Inuyasha had the most annoyed face he had ever worn. He was in a circle waiting for 'dinner' with a bunch of wild animals. Fluttershy stopped him from trying to kill Angel, who thought it was funny to mess with his ears and stomp on his head. There was on unexpected face within the circle...

Discord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Binas:** Chapter 5 is here! Now I hope you loved that cliffy, cause now Inuyasha is gonna have to deal with a bunch of (here's my first time typing/saying it, just learned it's not so bad but I have to be careful where I use it) crap. By the cliff hanger you know it's gonna be nothing but crap for Inuyasha and some nice chaos that may remind you Return of Harmony. In fact there are references.

**Inuyasha:** YOU ARE EVIL, WENCH! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITH FLUTTERSHY WHEN SHE HAS A CREEPY GUY LIKE THAT IN HER HOUSE?! HE IS SO TWISTED!

**Binas and Phantom Fan 21:** SHUT UP!

**Binas:** I could have left you with Pinkie Pie or Twilight you know...

**Inuyasha:** Twilight's nothing but a bookaholic and Pinkie Pie is drunk on sugar all the time. You just love torturing me with crazies. I feel sorry for what that Danny guy had to go through in the last crossover you two worked on... NOT! I am not sorry at all. ):P

**Binas:** -.-# I will go get Kagome to take care of the jerk...

**Phantom Fan 21:** You do that. I'll make sure he'll think twice about messing with us. I'll think I'll have him lose his sword for a few chapters. (Smiles Evilly) Danny was more understandable when it came to our stories.

* * *

.

* * *

Discord basically turned dinner into a brawl. A very weird brawl. Yeah he did get a few scolds for playing with his food and scaring the critters with his chaotic powers and make the food look haunted. That did scare Fluttershy a bit. Inuyasha however was wanting to get out of here.

"Discord, please don't do that. You are scaring the bunnies.", Fluttershy said.

The bunnies huddled close to Fluttershy and Inuyasha, ironically Inuyasha was normally the scary one who would make the smaller demons hightail out of his smelling range so they didn't get killed.

"Aww come on? I am teasing the bunnies.", Discord said as he placed his head inside a carrot, making his face appear on it.

The bunnies screamed and ran into their special hiding places. Inuyasha gave a small growl.

"Cut that out right now or I will use Tessaiga's new trick on ya!", Inuyasha said bashing his sword in the air after transforming it.

Fluttershy shrieked quietly and hid under the couch.

"Now Inuyasha... Let's not play with swords... They are very dangerous...", Fluttershy stuttered in fear, "And deadly..."

"That's the whole point of a sword! I am gonna dice up Discord and feed him to Sesshomaru before I kick his butt!", Inuyasha said.

"Now let's not be so rash. What would that girl say. What was her name? Kagnome? Not that's not right. Kaboome?", Discord said with a twisted smile.

"Shut up! Her name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!", Inuyasha corrected then mentally slapped himself for doing what Kagome did to him when they first meet.

Inuyasha was just ticked off. More ticked off than the time he learned Naraku was the one who caused him to be pinned to a stupid tree for fifty years. He just wanted to smack Discord's stupid smirk of his stupid face.

"Oh that's her name! How would she feel if you did something like that? From what I have seen she would sit you like the bad dog you are. Are you a bad dog? Hmmm. Let's forget that shall we until you have learned something from me.", Discord said as he twisted himself around Inuyasha.

When Discord's now swirling eyes meet Inuyasha's gold eyes. Inuyasha's eyes began to swirl and he started losing color. He fell to the ground in complete disorientation and looked around, confused at everything.

"What's going on?", Inuyasha asked innocently, "Where am I?"

Fluttershy gasped and flew right up to Discord.

"UNDO WHAT YOU JUST DID RIGHT NOW!", Fluttershy yelled as she gave Discord The Stare.

"Fluttershy this is different from the corruption I did you and your friends back then. This is to teach him a little something about barking at everypony who annoys him. It will reverse in time but until then he will have no memory. He will only know his name. When it does reverse, he should at least have some more common sense in that thick skull of his.", Discord explained calmly due to the fact he was immune to The Stare.

"But you didn't have to go that far.", Fluttershy said.

"Actually I had to. You see Fluttershy, his problems go back as far as he can remember.", Discord said.

"How do you know that?", Fluttershy asked.

"When you are a Spirit of Disharmony, you know a lot about your opponent. Think of it, that's how I knew how to take you and your friends down before I was reformed? I knew about you and your history and knew what buttons to press to make you guys become enemies to each other for a short period of time until Twilight fixed everything.", Discord said.

"That makes sense. But we do have to tell the others though.", Fluttershy said.

"You go ahead and do that.", Discord said and began teasing the animals again and cause chaos in the cottage.

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the floor, for the first time not knowing anything of what was going on.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were in the middle of Ponyville with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack.

"So then Pinkie showed me how to make lollipops and I decided to make some for you!", Shippo said and handed Kagome a handful of lollipops.

"Aww thank you Shippo! That's very sweet!", Kagome said as she took the lollipops.

"I don't get it. Fluttershy said she would be here by now.", Pinkie said.

"Maybe Discord's giving her a hard time again. I will never get that image out of my head...", Rainbow Dash said shuddering.

"What happened darling?", Rarity asked.

"Let's say it involve Angel, a pair of boxers, and one of Rarity's mannequins. Really guys you want me to relive it?", Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh no.", Twilight said, "I am sure that the problem is just a little joke."

"Fluttershy's here now with yer friend, Kagome!", Apple Jack said.

"He doesn't look so good...", Pinkie said with her ears falling flat.

"Wait a minute...", Rainbow Dash said and flew closer to get a better look.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and she flew back.

"Yeah we got a problem.", Rainbow Dash said, "Turns out Discord's little joke is making Inuyasha gray."

Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Apple Jack gasped.

"Oh nelly! Not this again!", Apple Jack sighed, "The rest of ya bein' gray was bad enough! Especially you Rainbow Dash! I don't need a relapse of it!"

"What's bad about being gray?", Miroku asked.

"It was one of the side effects from when Discord used his hypnotizing powers on us and making us the complete opposite of what we are like me being unloyal, Pinkie here a complete grump who hates fun, Fluttershy into a brute, Rarity a hoarder, Apple Jack became a liar, and when the five of us were down, Twilight eventually became depressed and wanted to leave Ponyville.", Rainbow Dash said, "That was before Fluttershy reformed Discord."

"So he has the power to corrupt a soul. This is very bad. Inuyasha is already a jerk as it is but we don't need him becoming worse.", Miroku said.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?", Sango asked.

"Twilight here was able to break the spell on her after reading a bunch of old letters like an egg head. She the used a memory spell on us to get rid of the spell that Discord put on us.", Rainbow Dash said.

"That reminds me! I hated being gray! There was no fun in it!", Pinkie Pie said, "Not only that, DISCORD FORGOT THE WHIPPED CREAM! How can you not have Cotton Candy Clouds filled with chocolate milk without WHIPPED CREAM!?"

Everyone backed away from Pinkie for a brief second. Fluttershy was finally in their hear range.

"Hi guys. We got a bit of a problem.", Fluttershy stuttered before sobbing, "I am so sorry that I couldn't stop it!"

"What happened?", Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha was getting annoyed at Discord's way of playing with the animals when it was dinner time. It started escalating when he pulled out his frighteningly huge sword and threatened Discord with it. Discord then did what he did with us and made him gray and now he doesn't remember anything!", Fluttershy sobbed as she held the sleeping gray Inuyasha in front of them.

Everyone/pony gasped. Kagome then face palmed.

"I told him that he should have watched his attitude.", Twilight said, "But I didn't think it would have gotten to point where weapons were involved."

"Great! Just great! Now we have the world's biggest jerk running around thinking he's top dog when he is really being a dumb mule who can't remember anything!", Rainbow Dash said, "No offence!"

"None taken.", A mule said before trotting off.

"If this is the same workings the spell that was on us then I should be able to reverse it.", Twilight said as her horn glowed and placed it on Inuyasha's forehead.

Twilight strained to break down the spell that Discord place on Inuyasha, just to be blown back into Miroku.

"Don't even think about it.", Twilight said.

"I only do that with females that are human. I am not into animals like that.", Miroku said setting Twilight down.

Miroku inched closer to Sango and grabbed her butt. Sango blushed and slapped Miroku into the ground.

"PERVERT!", Sango screamed.

Inuyasha however was still gray.

"This doesn't make any sense! It should have reversed it!", Twilight said.

"Discord did say it was different from the spell he used to corrupt us and will reverse over time. And the reason why it's all of his memories is because it started as far as he can remember.", Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean by different?", Rarity asked.

"I am with Rarity on this, but what in tarnation does Discord mean by this is different?", Apple Jack asked.

"He said it was different because this was to teach Inuyasha a lesson about barking at things that annoy him.", Fluttershy said.

"He's not a dog silly! Only dogs bark!", Pinkie said.

Twilight shook her head at Pinkie's response. Only if she knew.

"Actually Discord's right about something. Inuyasha is half _dog_ demon and does tend to behave like a dog majority of the time.", Kagome said.

"Yeah! You should have seen him during flea season!", Shippo said laughing at the memory.

"That explains the dog ears.", Rarity said, "But it does marvel me how he keeps it white as snow with all of the traveling you guys do. And Miroku did tell me you guys do travel a lot by the way."

"Great! He gets fleas!", Rainbow Dash sarcastically remarked with irritation, "What a big fact that has absolutely nothing to do with his current state!"

"Well, if the difference is true, there is no tellin' what he'll become.", Apple Jack said.

Inuyasha then stirred from his sleep.

"Morning already?", Inuyasha asked.

"You are okay!", Shippo shouted and hugged him.

'_If you are truly alright then throw me off into the fountain! Bash me in the head!_', Shippo thought.

"Do I know you?", Inuyasha asked.

Shippo froze when he heard those words.

"Yup. Discord did get rid of his memories.", Shippo deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?", Inuyasha asked, "And who are you guys?"

Everyone/pony let those terrifying words sink in. This would be a long one that they wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Binas:** Okay, now we have chapter six up. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget we love hearing from you guys!

**Phantom Fan 21:** I read the chapter and all I got to say is whatever Diamond Tiara planning, I got a bad feeling it going to back fire on her big time.

* * *

.

* * *

The Mane six huddled up trying to figure out what to do now.

"He doesn't remember anything. That means he doesn't remember the Welcome Party!", Pinkie said in horror.

"What's more important is the fact he doesn't have a clue to who his family and friends are!", Apple Jack said.

"Nor does he remember who he likes!", Rainbow Dash said, "What? It's pretty obvious from what Fluttershy told me!"

"Only if I stepped in sooner.", Fluttershy said.

"You did all you could Fluttershy. That's what matters. If you weren't there at all when it happened when it happened. Discord would have done something completely different.", Twilight said.

"He needs his friends more than ever now! And we will help his friends help him!", Rarity said.

"Despite him being a world-class jerk.", Rainbow Dash said receiving looks, "What?"

"Rainbow, you are the definition of world-class jerk.", Twilight said slightly annoyed.

"Hey! I am not that bad!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay here's the plan, I am going to go to Canterlot to see if the royal library has anything that may help. If there is nothing in Canterlot, then I will go to the Ruins.", Twilight said, "You guys make sure nothing goes wrong, if something goes wrong, Rainbow Dash you are the fastest so you will come and get me."

"You got it princess!", Rainbow Dash said saluting.

"What about Inuyasha's friends?", Fluttershy asked.

"Keep an eye them and help them in any way with coping with Inuyasha's memory loss. Also make sure Inuyasha doesn't do something stupid... Again...", Twilight said.

"That seems fair.", Apple Jack said.

"Good luck Princess Egg Head.", Rainbow Dash teased.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"See you guys later.", Twilight said as she got off at a wobbly start in the sky.

Twilight had a little more control over her wings considering she wasn't carrying others with her magic. She waved them off and flew off.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were also huddled but in a messier fashion.

"Okay, so we know Discord has the power to corrupt a soul. What confuses me is that in this instance he used it to teach Inuyasha a lesson.", Miroku said.

"Do you think he is trying to turn Inuyasha against his own friends?", Sango asked.

"I don't think so, he was pretty confused and doesn't remember anything!", Shippo said.

"What worries me is the fact he doesn't have ANY idea of his surroundings!", Kagome said.

"I think I know a way to get him to know his current surroundings better...", Shippo said with a smile.

* * *

_Later..._

"Now I know you are scared but it will be alright.", Fluttershy said.

Inuyasha stood there looking rather bored. He just wanted something to do.

"I am not scared. I am bored.", Inuyasha said blatantly.

"Oh. Just please be brave! Now go on and make lots of new friends!", Fluttershy said and pushed Inuyasha into the school before crying.

Inuyasha looked at the classroom. It was full of ponies, foals to be exact, of all types. An older looking pony smiled at Inuyasha.

"So you must be a new student. I am Ms. Cheerilee and I will be your teacher. Come on up front and introduce yourself.", The pony said.

Inuyasha went to the front of the room.

"My name is Inuyasha and I don't know what the in the heck is going on here.", Inuyasha said a bit rudely.

The class snickered a bit making Inuyasha confused.

"Please, sit anywhere you'd like.", Ms. Cheerilee said before continuing her lesson.

Inuyasha flinched a little at the word sit. He didn't know why though. He stopped thinking about it and decided to sit between a silver pony with a spoon on her flank and a pale pink pony with a crown on her's. The two ponies looked him before snickering.

"What's so funny?", Inuyasha asked.

The silver pony pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Inuyasha. The pale pink one pointed at the paper and then herself.

"Uhhh. Okay...", Inuyasha said and passed the paper along.

"Are you passing a note? I know you are new here but we don't pass notes in class.", Ms. Cheerilee.

In the back of the room, a yellow earth pony with a red mane, an orange pegasus with a purplish mane, and a white unicorn with a purple and pink mane frowned at the two ponies that were setting up Inuyasha.

Ms. Cheerilee took a look at the note and was surprised what was on it.

"Oh my... Let's throw this away...", Ms. Cheerilee said throwing the note away.

The two ponies that set up Inuyasha growled in frustration.

* * *

_Later at recess..._

Inuyasha held a ball as he watched the ponies play. Some were a bit startled by him and tried to keep their distance. A few others screamed their heads off and ran for the safety of the classroom. No matter how many times he asked for someone to play with, he got rejected. And the signs of rejection were frightened ponies.

Inuyasha then saw the silver pony and pale pink pony on the swings. He ran over to them with the ball.

"Who are you guys and will you play with me?", Inuyasha asked.

The silver pony snickered.

"I am Silver Spoon and this is Diamond Tiara. And no. You are a freak! Go play with other freaks like the Cutie Mark Crusaders! You smell like a dog but you don't look one minus the stupid ears!", the silver pony sneered.

"Yeah, go play with other freaks! Like some blank flanks!", Diamond Tiara sneered.

The two ponies began laughing and kicked mud into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was hit hard by the the insults. He then balled up a fist and punched Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon was knocked into a tree.

"Take that back you stupid ponies!", Inuyasha shouted back.

"Uh no. Let's leave before the freak freaks up the place.", Diamond Tiara said helping Silver Spoon up and trotted back into the classroom.

The yellow pony with a red mane ran up to him.

"You just stood up to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara!", The pony said.

"What of it?", Inuyasha asked rather confused.

"No pony has really ever stood up to them. My cousin, Babs Seed stood up to them before though. But however that's a feat rarely ever done!", The pony said.

"Why?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's cause they practically rule the school! Also they make fun of those without their Cutie Marks.", The pony said, "Like me and my friends. Come on! Anyone who can stand up to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara is one of my friends!"

The pony dragged Inuyasha along. Inuyasha was wondering where the pony was dragging him off to.

'_These ponies are crazy!_', Inuyasha thought.

"So here are my friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. I am Apple Bloom by the way. Together we are...", The yellow pony started.

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!", All three fillies yelled in delight.

Inuyasha staggered a bit as he covered his ears. They were very, very loud and could possible destroy his hearing.

"We saw what you did to Silver Spoon! That was amazing!", Scootaloo said fluttering a few inches off the ground before landing.

"How did you get that strong? We know Apple Jack is strong but that was unbelievable!", Sweetie Belle said.

Inuyasha was a bit confused.

"I am not sure...", Inuyasha said looking at his gray hands," But why did those two call me a freak?"

"Maybe it has to do with being one of the very few creatures that can actually interact and learn.", Sweetie Belle said.

"And what's a blank flank?", Inuyasha asked.

"A blank flank is what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon call foals who don't have their Cutie Marks like us.", Apple Bloom said and all three Crusaders showed Inuyasha their blank flanks.

"It really sucks. We pretty much do a bunch of daring stunts to see if we will get them.", Scootaloo said, "Like one time we tried zip lining to see if that was our talent. That ended with us getting covered in tree sap and pine needles."

"Another time we tried seeing if snorkeling was our talent and ended up getting chased by a squid.", Apple Bloom said.

"Don't forget us trying to see if bowling was our talent, I kept getting gutter balls, Scootaloo made a mess of the bowling alley, and Apple Bloom was the only one who could keep her ball in the lane but didn't knock over any pins.", Sweetie Belle said.

Inuyasha was a bit confused by what they were saying but understood a bit about finding their talents. Inuyasha realized he still had the ball and held it out.

"Want to play with me?", Inuyasha asked.

"Sure!", Scootaloo said.

"Totally!", Sweetie Belle said.

"That sounds great!", Apple Bloom said.

All four of them started playing with the ball without a single care in the world.

* * *

_After school..._

Inuyasha ran outside chasing his run away ball. He was a bit upset that he got picked on but was glad he made a few friends.

"Well. Well. Well."

Inuyasha turned around and saw Diamond Tiara grinning evilly. Inuyasha jumped in surprise when he saw her.

"Going so soon, freak? Don't think I didn't notice those doggy actions earlier...", Diamond Tiara sneered as she held up a small pile of pictures.

One picture had Inuyasha digging a large hole with only his ears visible. A second had him scratching his ear with his foot. A third had him ready to pounce on his ball. A fourth had him playing tug-a-war with his mouth. A fifth had him barking as he went to go fetch a stick.

Inuyasha was embarrassed. He couldn't control himself when he did those things.

"You know where these are going? Into the Foal Free Press.", Diamond Tiara sneered, "I may not be president of it anymore, but I still influence its content."

Inuyasha had no idea what the Foal Free Press was, but he knew it wasn't good.

"So see ya later, dog freak!", Diamond Tiara said laughing as she walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived in the center of Ponyville and sat at the fountain. He looked at his reflection and saw what he looked like. He saw he was gray and his ears. He had no idea why he was like this. He splashed the water and nothing changed in the water but a few ripples.

Suddenly he heard a pair of feet or a set of hooves approach him. He turned around and saw something that looked really similar to him, minus the dog ears and white hair. It smelled like a female.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?", She asked.

"How do you know me? Do I know you?", Inuyasha asked.

"You did. My name is Kagome.", She said.

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion.

"I used to know you? What do you mean by that?", Inuyasha asked.

"You see, Discord got rid your memories and now you know nothing of what has happened. Why he did it, from what we know, he did it to teach you a lesson.", Kagome said.

"Who's Discord?", Inuyasha asked.

"Discord calls himself the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. He is a Draconequus with a very twisted sense of humor and makes no sense.", Kagome said.

"What did I do to deserve this?", Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know really. You were always a hot head.", Kagome said.

"I got another question. Why do they call me a freak or dog freak?", Inuyasha asked.

Sadness filled Kagome's eyes. She wanted to cry but hid it so she didn't make Inuyasha think he had hurt her.

From above, Discord was a bit embarrassed despite being touched by the moment.

"This is not going as planned... I never intended him to relive all of that...", Discord said sheepishly and disappeared before Kagome tried shooting him with her famed Sacred Arrows.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He really did need a hug and normally usually denied it.

* * *

_In Twilight's house/library..._

Diamond Tiara managed to sneak in without anypony knowing. She dug through Kagome's big yellow bag.

"So many weird things. What can I use to my advantage? I know those pictures won't last long but I need to keep my arsenal full.", Diamond Tiara said.

One item made Diamond Tiara smile bigger than she has ever smiled... Kagome's Diary. Diamond Tiara's eyes narrowed as her smile became an evil slasher smirk.

"I think I found what I was looking for...", Diamond Tiara said and dashed out of the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Binas:** Diamond Tiara is ready to play dirty... Let's see how far it will go... *Looks at Phantom Fan 21* Want to get the safe room set up just in case?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Yeah. I got a bad feeling that this won't end well. *Gets Safely Gear like Spike has*

**Binas:** Also please put in your input, we would really love hear from you guys! We always welcome it.

**Phantom Fan 21:** And we really mean it. I might not be writing the chapters but You should at lease know I'm helping in any way I can.

* * *

.

* * *

Diamond Tiara, from the safety of her home, read the diary. She could tell that the Diary was some how translated, despite not being a unicorn.

_Dear Diary,  
I had the WEIRDEST fifteenth birthday ever a few nights ago. It started when Sota was looking for Buyo. When we found him in the well house, a centipede demon burst through the Bone Eater's Well and dragged me down it. I was terrified. It kept demanding for the Shikon Jewel. At the time, I thought it was all fairy tales. Eventually I wound up in Feudal Japan. I was so confused, and still am on how in the world that happened. I still think it's a crazy dream. Well, it would be a perfect dream if a certain Half Demon would keep his foul mouth shut! UGH! The nerve of him!_

Diamond Tiara was not expecting that. She continued on reading.

_Dear Diary,  
Inuyasha you are such an idiot! When will he learn that the Tessaiga is not a piece of junk? When will he learn that it was meant to protect people? I am really running thin here on patience! He is stupid enough to think that I will teach him how to use the sword after he told me he was going to use it to become a great demon while we collect the Shikon Jewel! GRRRRRR!_

Diamond had the snicker at that one.

"This is so rich. Let's see if there is anything else in here...", Diamond Tiara said and flipped a few pages to see very crude looking writing. And it wasn't just language...

_What the seven hecks is this strange book for? Why does Kagome write in this stupid piece of crap? And she called me STUPID behind my back?! STUPID WENCH! I WILL PROVE YOU I WILL BE A POWER FULL FULL DEMON WHEN WE GET ALL OF THE JEWEL SHARDS OF THE JEWEL YOUR STUPID KLUTZINESS BROKE! I WILL EVEN KILL SESSHOMARU WITH TESSAIGA TO PROVE IT AS WELL!_

And below was a crude picture of an older looking Inuyasha with a nasty smirk. Diamond Tiara frowned at the page.

"So he is an arrogant fool. Why doesn't he behave this way at school?", Diamond Tiara mused to herself.

_Dear Diary,  
I can't believe that Inuyasha had written in you! He is such a simpleton. Also today, Inuyasha decided it was a good idea to have use eat lunch in the middle of an old battle ground littered with dead people! Talk about lack of consideration and romance... Did I just write that?-_

Diamond Tiara decided to close the diary. She had a few new insults now and didn't want to read any lovey-dovey stuff.

"Time to turn the tables in my favor. Especially after what he had done to Silver Spoon! MY BEST FRIEND!", Diamond Tiara sneered before getting angry.

Diamond Tiara chuckled as she pulled out a pencil with her muzzle and grinned maliciously.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha decided to go to school by himself. He was not in the mood for what he thought was Fluttershy giving him pity for no reason.

The foals were whispering and being more secretive than last time. Inuyasha could pick up large chunks of the situation.

"I heard that Inu whatever is truly a dog..."

"That explains these pictures quite well..."

When the other foals noticed him they started laughing at him.

"What did I do? Did someone do something to my face when I was sleeping?", Inuyasha asked.

The laughter became harder and louder. It was getting too loud for Inuyasha to handle.

"Here Peta-Peta!", One buff colt cooed making more laughters rise.

"He reminds me of the dog that my cousin has."

"CUT IT OUT!", Inuyasha yelled covering his ears.

"What's the matter, Half breed?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon was back on her hooves but with a few bandages.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked.

"Had enough?", Silver Spoon asked.

"Heck yeah! Why won't they shut their mouths?! The noise is hurting my ears!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Too bad! You deserve this for hurting me.", Silver Spoon said.

"And you'd be surprise where we learned all of this from.", Diamond Tiara said throwing a book at Inuyasha's gray head.

"See ya later, HALF BREED!", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunted as they walked away laughing.

Inuyasha was confused. Once his tormentors subsided, Inuyasha picked up the book and ran from the school, crying.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders finally arrived to see Inuyasha's foot prints in the dirt heading towards the Everfree Forest. The trio gasped.

"We have to tell Ms. Cheerilee!", Sweetie Belle said.

"Who knows what could happen to him in there.", Scootaloo said.

"I hope he doesn't run into a cockatrice.", Apple Bloom said.

* * *

"What?!", Fluttershy gasped in horror.

Ms. Cheerilee explained what the Cutie Mark Crusaders said. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoof bumped in victory. This act didn't go unseen though.

"Since you two seem pretty happy at the dire situation, care to tell us something?", Ms. Cheerilee asked with a frown.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gulped.

"I wouldn't put it past them to chase off another student.", Scootaloo said, "Especially when said student stood up against them."

Fluttershy and Ms. Cheerilee looked at Scootaloo before giving glares at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. After a moment of silence, the silence was broken.

"Okay, since you two won't tell us, why don't you two stay after school today?", Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"Who's going to go get Inuyasha?", Sweetie Belle asked.

"He could be in danger!", Scootaloo shouted.

"I... I... Wi-will go...", Fluttershy stuttered in fear as she looked at the Everfree Forest in the distance.

'_I have to be brave. I have to be brave..._', Fluttershy thought to herself as she approached the Everfree Forest.

* * *

A few parts about the forest seem familiar to Inuyasha. He even saw a few claw marks in some of the trees that definitely looked like his. He even did a small test to see if his claw like nails would fit, and they fit just right.

He finally climbed up a tree, to get away from dangers. Inuyasha then took a good look at the book in his hands. It was a diary. Kagome's diary. He debated if he really wanted to know or not. His curiosity won in the end.

So he opened the book and flipped through it. He was shocked at was written within. Some parts had what seemed to make Inuyasha confused and others seemed to be written in anger. He ran into a few vandalized pages. Those sported the crudest writings 'he had ever seen'. In the end he learned those were HIS inputs. So he couldn't really say 'he had ever seen' anymore.

Instead of listen to the screaming thought of 'THROW THE DARN BOOK AWAY', he kept on reading the diary. This was like he was reliving everything. He had to laugh when he ran into a few diary entries on Miroku and Sango. There was even a picture of a teenage version of Sango blushing with an angry look on her face and a teenage Miroku with a large hand print on his face. Miroku was not amused at all in the picture. In the background he could barely make out a figure. It was unfocused in the area so all he saw was a red and white blur. The blur was pointing at Miroku if Inuyasha was correct.

Was the figure pointing at Miroku because he had a hand print on his face or was it just a taunt? Inuyasha was very curious.

As he continued to read until he heard the wings of a pegasi coming towards him.

"Scootaloo can't fly.", Inuyasha said to himself.

"In-inuyasha... Wh-where are you?..."

It was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?", Inuyasha asked.

"There you are!", Fluttershy said as loud as she could, which was only a tiny bit above a whisper, "I was so worried! I heard about what happened today! Are you okay?"

"I am fine now. But I still feel hurt in here.", Inuyasha said placing his hand on his chest.

"Oh dear. Did you break a rib? Are you bruised? Did something scratch you? Was it a Manticore?", Fluttershy asked in worry as she checked all over Inuyasha for injuries.

"It's not that. I just feel weird in there.", Inuyasha said.

"Oh. My bad.", Fluttershy said, "Let's get you out of here before we run into some nasty creatures.", Fluttershy said and lowered herself, "I am not the best flier but I hope I can at least carry you a bit out of the forest."

Inuyasha climbed on and Fluttershy, to the best of her ability, flew off.

* * *

Once Fluttershy reached Ponyville, she collapsed from exhaustion. Inuyasha got off and helped Fluttershy up. Sudden something clung on to Inuyasha. It was Shippo.

"Where were you? You didn't return when you were suppose to!", Shippo said.

Inuyasha pried Shippo off, rather annoyed that the fox thought it was a good time to climb on him.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picked on me and I don't know why.", Inuyasha said.

'_So much irony in this. And this is coming from the one who usually picks on me!_', Shippo thought.

"Did you do anything stupid?", Shippo asked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?", Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No fighting... Please...", Fluttershy whispered as she got up.

"You do have a tendency to do some REALLY stupid things like flaunting around something dangerous as if it were a toy.", Shippo pointed out before muttering, "I am just glad it didn't cause an avalanche..."

"I don't remember flaunting anything!", Inuyasha said starting to lose his patience.

"Let's all be calm... There's a better approach to this matter...", Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh that's right. Discord got rid of your memories. Even if you don't remember anything, you are STILL an idiot.", Shippo said.

Inuyasha gave a nasty glare at Shippo. He bashed his small gray fist into Shippo's head, causing a large lump to form. Shippo then cried.

"Even if you don't remember anything, you are STILL mean to me!", Shippo wailed, "KAGOME!"

Fluttershy then decided it was time she did something. She walked up to both of them and gave them a very intense stare. Inuyasha and Shippo yelped and started to shake like Chihuahuas as The Stare seemed to burrow into their souls.

"Okay... Forget what I said, Fluttershy is officially just as scary as Kagome!", Shippo said.

"Kagome can get this scary?", Inuyasha asked.

"You have _no_ idea how angry she gets... And normally you are the one that Kagome's anger targets.", Shippo said.

Inuyasha gulped. From what Shippo said, Kagome is more than that sweet girl exterior. Fluttershy saw the two calm down and let her eyes soften a bit.

'_I always thought The Stare would only work on animals and beings like dragons and the cockatrice after what happened with Discord. I guess it works on demons too._', Fluttershy thought.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned to where he heard his name being groaned. There he saw, a very ticked off Kagome. He felt that this was some how familiar. Fluttershy backed away.

"Oh my goodness...", Fluttershy whimpered.

Kagome's rage was and always will be no joke. Everyone/pony was now to fear Kagome in this moment as what seemed to be fire emerging from Kagome's soul. Inuyasha just started to back away from Kagome.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was sent to the ground by the Beads of Subjugation.

'_So this is why I fear that word..._', Inuyasha thought.

The familiarity of being forced on the ground like that triggered a few memories making the grayness begin to fade from Inuyasha. Shippo noticed this.

"Hey Kagome! Look! When you sat him, he started getting some of his color back!", Shippo said.

Kagome noticed this and snickered a bit at the irony. Punishment turned into a cure.

"Want to see how many it will take to jog his memories and erase Discord's spell?", Kagome asked.

Shippo smiled with a mischievous chuckle that can only be accomplished by a fox demon. A chuckle that would cause Discord to submit to envy. Fluttershy hid in her mane, not wanting to see this at all. Inuyasha gulped in fear as he got up. He so didn't want this. Anything, even 24/7 torture courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WATCH THIS!", Fluttershy whimpered.

Fluttershy hid in a basket with her tail sticking out from under the lid.

"Here goes nothing...", Kagome started, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was once more pulled down by the beads. He barely had time to get up.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled and kept continuing to fire the word 'sit' non stop.

Shippo watched the color return to Inuyasha slowly. He snickered as Inuyasha desperately tried to get away from Kagome's 'wrath'. Soon those little snickers turned into full-blown laughs.

"I don't think I laughed this hard before!", Shippo said between laughs.

"SHUT! *SMASH* UP! *SMASH*", Inuyasha said between sits.

The sits soon made Inuyasha make a crater. Bystanders backed away with fear, not wanting any part in the argument.

Kagome ran out of breath and stopped for a second. Inuyasha crawled out of the five foot deep crater, completely bruised and dirty. He was looking a lot less gray now but still was a bit gray. He never felt so hurt in what he could remember. He unfortunately only managed to remember every single time Kagome sat him. All of those were _bad_ memories.

Kagome finished her breather and went back to sitting Inuyasha.

"MAKE IT STOP!", Inuyasha yelled in agony as he got sat again.

Fluttershy could only cry from hearing the painful screams.

From above, Rainbow Dash, who was currently on weather duty, saw the rapid fire sit commands being shouted and Inuyasha getting sat. She held back a laugh and flew towards them laughing.

"Oh man! What stupid thing did he do this time?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh Kagome is using the sit commands to bring back Inuyasha's memories and get rid of Discord's spell.", Shippo said still laughing, "Ironic huh?"

"You bet! I can't believe I have been missing this because of weather duty!", Rainbow Dash said laughing.

The sits still continued. Discord's spell was very hard to get rid of. It felt as the spell wanted to stay. Kagome kept on. She kept her mind focused on why she was doing this. She was doing this to set Inuyasha free from the memory/corruption spell Discord put on him. A few tears left Kagome's eyes as it started seeming hopeless. The tears grew from there.

Inuyasha could smell the tears. The sits weren't fueled by anger at all like they usually were. Kagome was hurting inside and he just never wanted to admit how seeing Kagome cry was painful to watch. He didn't want to cooperate, but Kagome wanted the sits to actually help him. If this was to help him, then he would have to help in anyway he could.

Shippo and Rainbow Dash stopped laughing when they saw Kagome crying. Shippo then realized this wasn't something to make fun of. Rainbow Dash just shut up and went back to her weather duties so she didn't have to deal with this later.

Diamond Tiara happened to pass by and took a look. She laughed at Inuyasha.

"Well if it isn't the freak! Looks like you are getting what you deserve!", Diamond Tiara sneered before laughing again and kicked mud on Inuyasha before spitting on him.

Kagome stopped when she saw this. She was so angry. Mad that Diamond Tiara just did that. Kagome stormed up to Diamond Tiara.

"What do you think you're doing?", Kagome asked with crossed arms.

"Isn't it obvious? Putting that dog freak out of his misery! He doesn't belong here! And neither do you!", Diamond Tiara sneered and kicked Kagome into the first crater.

Kagome landed on her ankle, spraining it. She cried out in pain. Shippo ran at Diamond Tiara and bit her.

"Stupid squirrel! Get off me!", Diamond Tiara shouted and threw Shippo into the craters as well. Shippo hit his head and was knocked out.

"SHIPPO!", Kagome shouted and started to crawl towards him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard these things happening. He narrowed his eyes at it before jumping out of the crater.

"HEY YOU! WENCH! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!", Inuyasha sneered as he held Diamond Tiara by her tail.

Diamond Tiara was stunned by Inuyasha's speed.

"So you woke up huh? Didn't you forget that I can easily put you out of your misery?", Diamond Tiara sneered back.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!", Inuyasha yelled and kicked Diamond Tiara, "YOU STUPID WENCH!"

Diamond Tiara in the end was limping away in fear. She really done it, big time.

"FEH! And that's what I thought.", Inuyasha grumbled and looked into the crater Kagome and Shippo were in, " Hey! Kagome! Are ya done playing in the dirt?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was back to normal, well in color that was.

"Can you help us out of here? When that little filly kicked me in here, I sprained my ankle and I can't walk without support, let alone climb out of here.", Kagome said.

"Can't Shippo fly ya out of there?", Inuyasha asked.

"He got knocked out when he got kicked in here.", Kagome said.

"Feh.", Inuyasha muttered and jumped in and carried Kagome and Shippo out of the crater.


	8. Chapter 8

**Binas:** Now we pick up where we last left off. Yes, Inuyasha has been taken out of the school due to how bad everything got. Now we have to deal with the aftermath.

Phantom Fan 21 won't be commenting on this or the next chapter. I will reupload both when he gets his say in.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha set Kagome down in Twilight's room on a chair before putting Shippo on Twilight's bed. Fluttershy, who Inuyasha fished out of the basket earlier, immediately went to go tend to Shippo.

"So how do you feel?", Kagome asked as she winced at her sprained ankle.

"Okay I guess. That is if you don't count the feeling that you humans get when you have when you are trapped in a bad dream.", Inuyasha said indifferently.

"Do you remember anything from the past few days?", Kagome asked.

"Everything is a bit of a blur after Discord coiled around me like a creep! I swear that crappy guy is gonna get it!", Inuyasha said putting his hand on his sword.

"Don't. We don't need a repeat of what happened.", Kagome said looking down in sadness.

"Aw come on! You know he deserves it after pulling off that stunt!", Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Maybe... You should be a bit... Kinder to him...", Fluttershy stuttered as she moved on to bandaging Kagome's ankle.

Inuyasha mental face palmed. He was not looking forward to this.

"Fine! I won't do it, as long as you keep that creep AWAY from me! He has already me feel like crap and I don't want more of it!", Inuyasha said losing some of his already thin patience.

"Okay... Maybe I could talk to Rainbow Dash to see if there is a way you can stay with her...", Fluttershy said finishing up her bandaging on Kagome.

"You go do that. We will keep an eye on Shippo for you.", Kagome said.

Fluttershy flew out the window and went to go find Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_Outside..._

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara popped out of the bushes one by one.

"Looks like the spell wore off.", Sango said.

"I am not sure what's better, Inuyasha running around with no memory of anything, or him running around being a stupid again.", Miroku said as his hand wandered.

Sango blushed and slammed her palm into Miroku's face hard.

"PERVERT!", Sango screamed.

"But this hand is cursed...", Miroku said waving the hand with the rosary around.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!", Sango yelled and stormed off.

Kirara shook her head in disdain with a low meow. She hopped on Sango's shoulder as Sango stormed off as Miroku pulled himself up off the ground to follow Sango.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was busy reading Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone for the fifteenth time. She wanted the next book out so badly.

Fluttershy flew in. Rainbow Dash saw her and decided to put the bookmark in her book.

"You need something Fluttershy?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"You know how Discord wiped Inuyasha's memory?", Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, Kagome found away to get his memory back-", Fluttershy started.

"Really? Say no more and I will go pick up Twilight!", Rainbow Dash said saluting and started flying off as fast as she could.

"Wait.", Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy tried flying after Rainbow Dash but Rainbow Dash was too fast. Fluttershy bowed her head with a sigh. She knew that Twilight should know but Rainbow Dash didn't know all the details.

* * *

_In the ruins..._

"No. No. No.", Twilight said as she searched through book after book after book.

Twilight's mane was now very messy. Her eyes bloodshot. She felt a bit of fatigue from lack of sleep.

"Must... Keep... Searching... For... Answers...", Twilight said and fell over, going into dreamland.

What felt like a few seconds to Twilight was really about thirty minutes. That is also when she felt something nudging her.

"Twilight. Wake up princess egg head.", Rainbow Dash said impatiently as she used her hooves to nudge Twilight.

"Huh?", Twilight asked as she woke up, "What time is it?"

"Uh mid day. Forget that, I came because something happened.", Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight shot up wide awake when she heard those words.

"Did an apocalypse happen? Did Discord go back on what he said? Please tell me Discord didn't have any left over Plunderseeds blooming!", Twilight said anxiously.

"Uh, in order: No. No. And Ponyville would be near destruction and you would be encased in vines.", Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight sighed in relief.

"But however, Kagome found a way to restore Inuyasha's memories. I am not sure if it has to do with the massive punishment that Kagome gave him.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Massive how?", Twilight asked.

"Let's say the Earth Ponies are gonna have to fill up two very wide fifteen feet deep craters.", Rainbow Dash said cringing.

Twilight's ears flopped over.

"Oh... Well I want to see this for myself. Especially after that last prank.", Twilight said and opened her wings and started to fly with slightly improved grace towards Ponyville.

"Oh come on! It was not that bad!", Rainbow Dash said flying after Twilight.

* * *

If Inuyasha had one thing to say, Pinkie Pie's idea of a get well party was way over board. He sat in a corner with his arms crossed he lowered his head in annoyance. Pinkie Pie had the audacity to stick a 'stupid looking pink cone' AKA party hat on Inuyasha's head.

"COME ON EVERYPONY! CONGA LINE!", Pinkie shouted out and ponies started forming a conga line.

Inuyasha buried his face into his hands.

'_This is torture!_', Inuyasha thought, '_Where's the rampaging weak demons when you need them?!_'

Oh how he wanted to take out misplaced aggression on any demon that just happened to cross his sight with some form of killing intent. But unfortunately, he never heard the phrase 'be careful about what you wish for'. Well other than the time when he learned he didn't want to become a full demon. He was terrified at the fact he might hurt Kagome if he were to become one. He pushed that thought out of his head that instant.

'_Feh! Demons don't get scared! I am sure as heck I am not scared!_', Inuyasha thought, '_NOW ONLY IF I COULD GET OUT OF THIS CRAPPY MESS!_'

Inuyasha was wincing when he saw Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku join in the conga line.

"Now how the heck is Sango letting Miroku hold her shoulders?", Inuyasha asked out loud.

"PERVERT!"

"I spoke too soon...", Inuyasha said seeing Miroku being kicked out of the conga line rather forcefully.

Miroku on the other hand was losing control of himself more than usual. He was desperately trying to grope Sango so many times, that it became evident to Inuyasha that something was wrong. Inuyasha did have to give glaring daggers at Miroku when he caught Miroku scheming on a way to grope Kagome.

"Miroku, are you sure you aren't losing it? Cause I can give a good method of getting your sanity back.", Inuyasha said rudely as he smash his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"That's alright Inuyasha. It's just the lack of female beauties that are human.", Miroku said with a slight chuckle.

"Feh!", Inuyasha grunted in annoyance at the pathetic excuse/reason.

* * *

About an hour into the party, Rainbow Dash swooped into the party with Twilight holding on to her mane. Twilight was covered into tree bark and pine needles. One could safely say the words 'flying accident'.

Twilight looked at Inuyasha, who was scowling in a corner. He was by no means amused by the party.

"You ponies are crazy!", Inuyasha mustered under his breath.

"Well looks like you were right about him being back to his old self.", Twilight said, "But the question is how."

"Don't look at me. BLAME THE STINKIN' WENCH!", Inuyasha said rather annoyed as he pointed at Kagome, who was talking to some of the guests.

"Fluttershy didn't say anything about Kagome having an injury.", Rainbow Dash said looking at Kagome's bandaged ankle.

"Did you even listen to her?", Twilight asked.

"Uhhhh... I kinda took off after she said that Inuyasha was back to normal.", Rainbow Dash said meekly in embarrassment.

Twilight face hoofed. Shippo walked up to Rainbow Dash.

"At least you admit your mistakes, unlike the simpleton I know.", Shippo said.

"Thanks Shippo.", Rainbow Dash said feeling a bit better.

"What was that Shippo?! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Uh oh.", Shippo said as Inuyasha swung a right hook at Shippo's bandaged head, "KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha...", Kagome drawled out like venom.

Inuyasha froze within inches of his fist connecting with Shippo's head.

"HUH?!", Inuyasha asked in fright.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled, "Shippo has a concussion and YOU find it a good idea to punch him in the head?! SIT BOY! How inconsiderate of you! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT HIM!"

Kagome picked up her crutches that Rarity made her and left the room with steam leaving her ears. Inuyasha was face flat in the ground moaning. Miroku and Sango stopped in the middle of their dancing to see the whole thing. They shook their heads in disdain.

"You have really bad luck, don't ya?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Shut up.", Inuyasha muttered in to the dirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Binas:** This the end sadly... :( All good things must end. However, we have a moment of beauty, and several memories. For your guys's appeasement, I decided to make it worth it in length and humor, mainly what Twilight comments...

Also I want to mention this. I wrote majority of this while Winter Storm Gemini AKA the Triple Threat Storm (Has it all: Sever T-Storms, Snow, [Flash] Flooding, Wind, and Tornadoes (Tor-con of 6 is around my area, I don't just keep up with Hurricanes)) was over head so I was a bit scared. So yeah, I got hit by a BIG NASTY. I have the right to be scared cause I was in one of the warnings. I am sure you would if you got hit by this. I am thinking it's bad as that storm that spawned about three tornadoes near my school about three to five years back. Not fun...

* * *

.

* * *

Miroku was hiding in a bush near Carousel Boutique. He was trying to escape Rarity and the new robes she made him. He thought not only were they too girly, but knew the gems that covered the silk would slow him down when dodging attacks.

"Oh please help me!", Miroku whispered.

"Miroku, where are you? You can't hid forever you know!", Rarity called out as she levitated the gem crested pastel red velvet robe with pastel purple ribbon designs.

Miroku ran away from Rarity's home/boutique as fast as he could. He was starting to think dealing with Kagome and Inuyasha fighting almost 24/7 wasn't so bad.

"I have to get out of here!", Miroku said finally losing it.

Discord however, was flying above snickering. Who knew generosity could lead to someone freaking out?

* * *

Sango and Kirara finally finished their section of the Apple Farm, which was originally cut short by the party hours earlier. The apples were all in barrels and stacked up in the barn.

"You did mighty fine partner.", Apple Jack said carrying in the last of her own apples, "You bout as hard as my older brother."

"Thanks, Apple Jack.", Sango said and turned to Kirara, "You did well yourself Kirara."

Kirara purred as Sango scratched her ears. Sango pulled out a small amount of catnip and gave to Kirara. Kirara gobbled the catnip happily and transformed into her smaller forms so she could nudge against Sango.

"Well I might as well get some of these apples made into fritters and pies so they can be sold in Ponyville by next week.", Apple Jack said carrying one of the baskets into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Pinkie, I got a question.", Shippo said.

"What is it Shippo? Is it about having another party?", Pinkie asked excitedly.

"No. I was wondering how you are always so happy.", Shippo said.

"Oh! That goes back to when I got my Cutie Mark!", Pinkie said bouncing around, "Want to hear the story?"

"I guess.", Shippo said.

"Oh goody! Back when I was an ity bitty twinky Pinkie, I was growing up on a rock farm that my parents and sisters worked on. We were rotating the rocks to next field. No one was happy there at the time, including me. Everyone was sad and lifeless. I never knew what happiness was back then, let alone how to even smile.", Pinkie started out.

Shippo was surprised. He could not imagine such a life devoid of happiness and joy. Sure, Inuyasha seemed to crush it sometimes but always managed to get some form of revenge on him like shoving food up his nose while he slept.

"That was until one day when everyone but me was going inside for the night. I was still nudging my rock to the next field when it happened. At the time I had no idea who caused it to happen, but at that moment Rainbow Dash had preformed the Legendary Sonic Rainboom, which used to be an old mare's tale. The Sonic Rainboom made this beautiful rainbow shock wave with an actual rainbow following coming from it. That's when I learned how to smile.", Pinkie Pie said, "I then wondered how to share smiles with my family. Finally I had an idea and spent day and night preparing it. The next morning I brought everypony into the party I made. At first I thought they didn't like it, which made me sad. But then they smiled themselves! They did like it and we partied! That's when my Cutie Mark appeared."

Shippo was amazed. Her story seemed to be like a fairy tale but at the same time was real. Very real, or she would have never shared it with him. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. He liked it. Pinkie was great at making everyone feel warm in their chest by spreading her happiness to everyone/pony.

"Hey want to gather your friends and see if Rainbow Dash will make a Sonic Rainboom? Since you guys aren't from around here, you may have not ever seen something so beautiful and enjoyable! Rainbow Dash is after all the only pony capable of preforming it.", Pinkie said.

"Sure.", Shippo said with a smile.

If this 'Sonic Rainboom' was everything that Pinkie said it was, then it was truly a wonder.

"Oh that is super duper extra terrific! Let's go get everypony!", Pinkie said excitedly as she scooped up Shippo and dashed off as fast as she could.

* * *

At the moment, Pinkie dashed everywhere in Ponyville, with excitement, gathering everypony, literally. She even got on a soap box and preached the news. This made ponies burst into joy. They haven't seen one since the Best Young Fliers competition and since Candace got married. They were just as joyful, and in turn they spread the news.

"You are very influential, Pinkie.", Shippo said in amazement at how fast ponies supported her.

"That is my middle name! Pinkie Influential Pie!", Pinkie said giggling.

* * *

A few minutes latter, Inuyasha looked outside to see a whole bunch of the residents running around happily, carrying picnic blankets, picnic baskets, punch, glasses, sunglasses, some pony was even carrying a huge tub of jelly with him!

"What the heck's going on out there Twilight?", Inuyasha asked.

"I am not sure.", Twilight said.

"I will tell you what's going on!"

Pinkie had popped out of no where, upside down on the other side of Twilight's window, startling Inuyasha and Twilight. Shippo was managing to hang on to Pinkie, despite her being upside down.

"I am inviting everypony to the field to see Rainbow Dash preform her Legendary Sonic Rainboom!", Pinkie said happily.

"And does Rainbow Dash even know about this?", Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! How can they see the Sonic Rainboom happen if Rainbow Dash isn't there!? Everypony will be then upset instead of happy because they didn't see it! I better go find Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie gasped loudly and RAN off the branch her tail was hooked on to and started running on mid air.

"Uh how did she do that?", Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask.", Twilight said, "Not even I know."

* * *

Everyone/pony sat on picnic blankets. How Pinkie even managed to find Miroku, was beyond Rarity's thoughts. Well, in the end, Miroku had the expensive looking robe put away in the yellow bag that Kagome dragged along. Maybe it could be decoration or something. But it was certainly NOT something to romp around in the Feudal Era in when demons attacked them or when they were going to go slay them for attacking a village.

"Attention everypony! I found Rainbow Dash and she is getting ready to preform the Sonic Rainboom so please quickly get ready yourselves! This will be a big dozy for all of us! Including our super duper special guests!", Pinkie announced, causing an uproar of cheers and hoof stomping/clapping.

"Kagome, do you have any idea of what a Sonic Rainboom is?", Sango asked.

"No sure entirely. It sounds very similar to my era's sonic booms which are caused by our jets.", Kagome said.

"What's a jet?", Shippo asked.

"It's a fancy plane that is very fast. They are used by people who have a lot of money to travel to other countries quickly.", Kagome explained.

"I wonder why here they say Sonic Rainboom instead of sonic boom then.", Miroku mused.

"I guess we will find out.", Sango said.

"Hey Inuyasha, you can't watch the show if you are watching ants.", Shippo said.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo in annoyance.

"Will ya shut up, runt? I will when I want to!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Then you are going to miss out on it cause look, Rainbow Dash is here.", Shippo said.

Rainbow Dash was mentally grumbling about Pinkie, who decided to invite all of Ponyville before even asking her. She couldn't leave them hanging though. All of her friends were there too, and she would most definitely would never leave them hanging.

"Attention everypony, what you are about to see is something you may miss if you blink! Even for the slightest teeny tiny millisecond!", Pinkie said hopping around, "Ready Dashie?"

"I am always ready. I am the FASTEST flier in all of Equestria.", Rainbow Dash said haughty as she put on her goggles, "And I am gonna see if I can go even faster than I did last time!"

Inuyasha then choose that moment to peak his interest. He would be able to have something to taunt his half brother, the full dog demon Sesshomaru, with. And he would love to make fun of his flying. Too bad he was hit by the fact Sesshomaru would point out the closest to flying Inuyasha could do is jumping over three mountain peaks before insulting his heritage... Again.

Fluttershy waved the flag as Spike put on the rock music, which was Rainbow Dash's request. Rainbow Dash took off into the sky with a rainbow trail behind her. She spiraled upwards, making the rainbow trail behind her appear like a twisted ribbon. Once she was a few hundred yards in the air, she took a massive sudden nose dive, forming a bow shock in front of her.

Everypony/one was getting excited. The suspense built up.

Shippo was beyond amazed, and he hasn't even seen anything yet. Miroku and Sango were following the rainbow blur in the sky like they were under it's spell. Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha, much to the half demon's confusion.

The bow shock grew as Rainbow Dash picked up speed. Eventually, the bow shock gave off a few sparks as it went from a semi circle shape, to a narrow cone shape. Her muzzle flapped in the wind.

'_Come on! Let this be be beyond 20% cooler!_', Rainbow Dash thought as her speed kept increasing.

Then the cone shaped bow shock contracted and became so narrow, that it clashed into each other, ripping open. Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier, thus creating the Sonic Rainboom.

The crowed cheered. All in awe of what Rainbow Dash displayed. Kagome was blown away, figuratively. Sango was amazed by the colors that exploded in almost all directions. Miroku for once was not thinking of perverted things. Shippo had a very large smile plastered to his face. Inuyasha may have looked indifferent, but deep down, he knew it was amazing but was in denial about it.

The Sonic Rainboom not only caused mass cheers, it also cause a large wind beyond gale force. Many of those with hair and fur prone to fuzzing up, well, fuzzed up. Shippo snickered at Inuyasha's afro.

"Shut up, Shippo.", Inuyasha grumbled, "You have one too ya know."

Rainbow Dash came in for landing, she grazed the dirt on all fours, using her wings to slow herself down. When she finally stopped, she smiled in excitement.

"That. Was. My. Fastest. One. YET!", Rainbow Dash shouted in glee.

* * *

After the mass of ponies cleared out, only Inuyasha's group of misfits and the Mane Six remained.

"Listen up you guys, I have noticed how Ponyville has grown on you guys-", Twilight began.

"FEH! No it didn't!", Inuyasha interrupted with his arms crossed into his sleeves, like usual, "More like got on my nerves!"

Twilight tried to pretend she didn't hear that and winced in annoyance.

"As I was saying, I think I may have found a few spells that may help you.", Twilight said.

"Really?", Sango asked.

"Please do tell! Will it bring me some beautiful women?", Miroku asked, unable to contain himself.

"PERVERT!", Sango shouted whacking Miroku on to the ground.

Miroku now sported Sango's tiny hand print on his chubby five year old cheek. He giggled a bit as pink blush appeared on the pervy monk's face.

"I needed that. Thanks, this place is making me go insane. I have been hallucinating you, dear Sango, n-", Miroku stated with a giggle just to get Sango's Hiraikotsu bashed into his head.

"You better not finish that sentence!", Sango groaned with heavy red blush on her face.

"Can I please speak?", Twilight asked making everyone get quiet, "Now, when I was in the Ruins of the old castle in the Everfree Forest, I stumbled upon this book. A bit dusty, but it holds a lot of powerful spells. While it didn't contain a spell to reverse Discord's damages on Inuyasha, but however it contained a portal spell. One that requires knowledge of where you want to go."

"Okay, so how can you cast it if ya don't know what our home is like?", Inuyasha asked.

"I was getting there Inuyasha... You have as much patience as Rainbow Dash.", Twilight said.

"HEY!", Rainbow Dash and Inuyasha snapped at the same time.

"Now that's where the other spell comes into play, it is a memory reading spell. It will help me learn about where you guys are from.", Twilight said.

"So you have to see what we experienced to make the first spell work?", Shippo asked.

"Correct.", Twilight said.

"Are you sure you can handle it, darling?", Rarity asked.

"Yeah, remember the time ya gave Rarity wings? You were drained of magic of quite awhile.", Apple Jack said.

"You were also nearly exhausted yourself when you took down that Ursa Minor!", Rainbow Dash quipped.

"What if you don't have enough magic to even preform them both let alone ONE?!", Pinkie asked, "What if you are knocked out for a a week?!"

"We don't want you to get hurt Twilight!", Fluttershy said quietly.

"Relax, I will be fine. I hope.", Twilight said and started gathering up magic in her horn for the spell.

Twilight grunted in effort as the spell got even more difficult. When she finally succeeded, her eyes glowed white and began seeing Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's memories.

* * *

_First Memory..._

Twilight's mental manifestation landed in a semi dark, small building with a well in it. She saw a teenage Kagome entering and a little boy who seemed to be Kagome's younger brother.

"You know you aren't suppose to be playing in here.", Kagome said.

"I'm not! It's the cat!", the boy said.

"Did he go down the well?", Kagome asked.

"Buyo!", The boy called, "I don't know where else he could be!"

"Because you are the one looking that's for him.", Kagome said.

Sota slumped on to the ground as Kagome let her curiosity take over and look down the dank old well.

Twilight didn't like the looks of the well at all. It let out scratching noises that were unpleasant.

"AHHH! Something is down there!", The boy cried out.

"Get away from there Kagome!", Twilight shouted.

Twilight leaped up and tried using her wings to get Kagome away from the well, just to find out she passed through her. She was not having any effect on any of the events.

"Oh right. Memory Spell not time travel spell.", Twilight reminded herself ash she slapped herself.

"Yeah the cat.", Kagome griped and continued to look.

Twilight decided to take a look and saw how dark and moist it was inside. It had a lot of twisted vines in it.

"That sound from inside the well...", The boy shuddered in fear.

Something slithered up Kagome's leg, making her screech in fright, thus making the boy jump up in fright.

"AAAAH!"

A tri-colored calico cat was rubbing against the boy's leg.

"Buyo! You make fun of me because I'm scared!", The boy said then his eyes went wide in fear, "Uhhh sis... BEHIND YOU!"

Hands appeared on Kagome's shoulder. Twilight was just as terrified. Her ears flattened as the mysterious creature that looked a bit like a giant centipede started dragging Kagome down the well. Twilight then out of the blue, started falling down with Kagome.

"Alive! Oh, to be alive once more!", The centipede said in glee in it's twisted voice, "Already my strength returns. You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"

"What are you doing?! LET ME GO!", Kagome yelled as she kicked around, trying to break free.

"Wretched girl, I must have the sacred jewel!", The centipede growled.

"Sacred Jewel?", Twilight asked herself, "Is this where everything started?"

Suddenly a wave of fatigue and a flash of light engulfed Twilight, sending her into another memory.

* * *

_Next Memory..._

Twilight's eyes opened in the middle of a forest. She saw an older looking Inuyasha running away from a what look like a small village with a jewel on a necklace in hand.

'_So was he a thief or something?_', Twilight thought.

An arrow came out of no where and almost hit Inuyasha as he ran. Twilight decided to follow him to a large tree that was near a well. The well was strikingly familiar to the one that Kagome was dragged down and concluded it was the exact same one.

"Time to die, Inuyasha!", A woman who looked a lot like Kagome but wasn't, she didn't even have the same voice.

The woman hoisted her bow and fired another arrow. This one glowed and struck Inuyasha in the chest and pinned him to a tree.

"Now that's really harsh. Even for stealing!", Twilight said and felt the lightheaded felling hit again, beginning the memory hop again.

* * *

_Next memory..._

Twilight saw that a few things changed like being back near the village. Except there was the centipede woman again, residents of the small village, and Kagome.

"Spears, Arrows.. Nothing works!" One villager said.

"We must lure it to the dry well..", An old woman with one eye said.

"The dry well?", Kagome asked.

"So that means, the last memory was the past what was taking place now! And if my hunch is correct... Kagome must be a time traveler! I am really surprised how it could be done by a well! This makes great magical research!", Twilight fangirled over her new magical/scientific discovery.

Suddenly everything fast forwarded for Twilight. It felt really weird. Suddenly she was near the well again and near Inuyasha, who was still stuck to a tree sleeping.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!", Kagome yelled as she ran away from the centipede woman.

Nearby, Inuyasha woke up. And for once looked like he was thinking.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!", Kagome yelled and came to a stop near Inuyasha.

"Playing with bugs, are we?", Inuyasha gripped.

Twilight frowned.

"So he always was rude. Great... To think he was actually kinder at some point!", Twilight sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh? So you're alive?!", Kagome asked turning around.

"Why you taking so long to kill it?", Inuyasha asked impatiently, "Just do her like you did me! You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo! The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time!"

Twilight then made a connection. The woman who shot Inuyasha was Kikyo.

"That does it! Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she's not me because my name is-!", Kagome started just to be interrupted.

"She's here...", Inuyasha said with a sniff then after a few moment, "You're pathetic, Kikyo!"

"I'M NOT KIKYO!", Kagome yelled, "I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT HER, WHOEVER SHE IS!"

"And I'm saying you got to be her because if you're not, there's no way that you could smell so-", Inuyasha said and sniffed her, "You're not her..."

Twilight face hoofed.

"And you're THAT stupid to not even notice?! Oh brother...", Twilight sighed in exasperation.

"I KNOW! MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!", Kagome shouted.

"You're right. Kikyo was cuter, much cuter.", Inuyasha said blatantly.

Twilight was very unamused by the stupidity cards that Inuyasha kept dealing.

"Just show me the next memory!", Twilight exasperated.

* * *

Memory after memory. Twilight learned what their home was like. She laughed at a few memories, disgusted at the perverted memories of Miroku's, and others made her feel like she was surrounded by idiots when there was only one idiot in the area. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back into the material world.

All of her friends were staring at her.

"You okay Twi? You were talking to thin air and jumpin' face flat into a tree.", Apple Jack said.

"Not to mention some of the muttering sounded like you were getting angry at someone.", Pinkie said.

"Yeah I am fine.", Twilight said massaging her headache, "Most of the memories felt like I was surrounded by idiots."

"She's talking about you Inuyasha...", Shippo muttered.

"SHUT IT OR I'LL DOING FOR YA!", Inuyasha snapped as he raised a fist, ready to punch Shippo.

"Sit boy!"

"Well know I know exactly where to create the the portal. Most of the memories involve a well so I will use that as the location.", Twilight said.

"You mean the Bone Eater's Well.", Sango said.

"It's a good start." Miroku said, "We were there when the Timber Wolves attacked us."

"That makes everything easier.", Twilight said and prepared another spell.

A magenta portal formed, Twilight strained to keep it open.

"Go on... I will keep it open... Just hurry through...", Twilight strained to say as she grinded her teeth as she tried to keep the spell going.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku and dragged them through the portal.

"You think we will ever see them again?", Pinkie asked, "I am going to miss Shippo."

"We all will miss 'em. Even if one sounds like a pony playin' a Sarsaparilla filled tuba like a Timber Wolf.", Apple Jack said.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, everyone landed in a dog pile. Some what of a literal one. Miroku was the first to notice that they were back in the Feudal Era where they belonged. He smiled and immediately ran off to Kaede's village to 'make sure' they were in the right year in Feudal Era. Everyone started getting up afterwards.

"Oh Miroku...", Sango exasperated.

"I am wondering if he will ever recover...", Shippo said.

"Such a pervert.", Kagome said.

"You've said it.", Inuyasha interjected.


End file.
